Mine For Ever
by chicaotaku95
Summary: Este es un fanfic dedicado a dos de mis personajes favoritos, Kuroro Y Kurapika. Kuroro se "disfrazará" de una persona cercana a Kurapika para conocerle mejor y conocer todo acerca de él, tanto sus debilidades como fortalezas, pero lo que nunca espero es que se enamorara del kuruta ¿El kuruta corresponderá sus sentimientos? ADVERTENCIA!: Esta es una Versión Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

_**Mine For Ever**_

Este es un fanfic dedicado a dos de mis personajes favoritos, Kuroro Y Kurapika. Kuroro se "disfrazará" de una persona cercana a Kurapika para conocerle mejor y conocer todo acerca de él, tanto sus debilidades como fortalezas, pero lo que nunca espero es que se enamorara del kuruta ¿El kuruta corresponderá sus sentimientos?

**Descargo de responsabilidad: **Hunter x Hunter no me pertenece al igual que sus personajes y demás relacionado con la serie.

**Advertencias: **Contenido Yaoi, relación hombre con hombre. Esta es una Versión Yaoi, si deseas leer la otra version de esta misma historia con Kurapika fem te invito a buscarla con el nombre "Mine" en mi perfil.

Finalmente Disfruten! ñuñ

* * *

**Capítulo 1:** Camuflaje

Habían pasado casi dos años desde su encuentro con el bastardo de la cadena en la ciudad de York, y desde ese tiempo no dejo de pensar en el hecho de que sentía que había visto el rostro de ese chico en otro lugar, sin embargo no importaba que tanto intentara recordarlo esos recuerdos se desvanecían como granos de arena entre sus dedos. Desde entonces esa sensación de que había olvidado algo importante estaba presente con él, sentía que tal vez descubriría algo conociendo al Kuruta, después de todo él era un hombre frío y calculador por lo que conocer al kuruta podría traerle más ventajas que desventajas, o al menos eso pensaba.

Así que después de que removieran el nen "maligno" (como lo había llamado el removedor de nen) pero gracias a su habilidad al retirar el nen, el usuario de la cadena no se percataría de que el nen había sido retirado del sistema de Kuroro.

Kuroro pidió a sus arañas que se mantuvieran al margen hasta nuevas indicaciones, lo que por supuesto frustro a un molesto samurái que lo único que deseaba era su venganza contra el bastardo de la cadena. Con la ayuda de Shalnark, Kuroro encontró a la persona indicada para sustituir y poder conocer mejor al Kuruta.

Su nombre era Lavi, pertenecía a la tribu de los Bookman y estaba encargado de registrar la historia de la tribu Kuruta. (Nota: los Bookman eran nómadas y cada uno tenía la tarea de registrar la historia de alguna o varias civilizaciones y por supuesto entregar estos reportes al jefe de la tribu.) Shalnark pudo obtener un registro que decía que estaba desaparecido desde el incidente de la extinción de la tribu Kuruta. Conocio a una persona connuna habilidad que le premitiria a Kuroro tomar la apariencia de una persona e incluso imitar su aura, además de que podía hacer que su apariencia luciera como aquella persona podía controlar la edad que debía lucir ésta.

Finalmente investigo la ubicación actual del chico y le pidió a Shalnark que se mantuviera en contacto con él en caso de necesitar alguna otra cosa.

Así con una nueva apariencia y edad (20 años, la edad que tendría ese joven en este momento), estaba en camino a la ciudad de Rintoki a conocer a su enemigo mortal.

Desde que el jefe Nostrad había perdido toda su fortuna Kurapika no tuvo más opción que buscar un nuevo contratista, y en realidad lo encontró muy rápido. Era una coleccionista de partes humanas y su nombre era Emma Lee, tenía 28 años, su cabello que llegaba un poco debajo de su oreja era color café, sus ojos eran color miel y era una mujer alta y bella; su trabajo original era como Doctora, además de tener su propia cadena de hospitales.

A pesar de tener un hobbie tan espeluznante como coleccionar partes humanas era una persona muy amable y generosa, tenía enemigos en el bajo mundo debido a que gracias a ella las personas dejaron de consumir órganos en el mercado negro.

Así que había contratado un grupo de guardaespaldas hace aproximadamente un año, en este grupo estaba Kurapika que sorprendentemente pronto se volvió la mano derecha de esta mujer, al parecer Emma veía un gran potencial en el chico pensando que tal vez si estudiara se podría convertir en un doctor, así que cada vez que veía al chico aprovechaba la oportunidad para convencerlo de volverse doctor en lugar de guardaespaldas, ella siempre le decía "Es un desperdicio que uses tu mente para cuidar las espaldas de otros, deberías dedicarte a los estudios para convertirte en doctor" o cosas como "Sabes me hace falta una mano en la clínica de mi hospital puedo enseñarte lo básico, tal vez así puedas interesarte en la medicina", y a decir verdad empezaba a cansarle su insistencia así que siempre decía un buen argumento en contra de lo que ella decía, lo que dejaba a la mujer callada ya que en realidad era un buen argumento.

De ahí en fuera, ella hasta se mostraba un poco maternal con el kuruta, después de todo lo conoció cuando tenía 18 años ella lo seguía viendo solo como un niño, a pesar de ser una cazador, pero se sentía atraída por él, no de una manera romántica sino de una manera especial; hasta cierto punto Kurapika se sentía mal de utilizarla para obtener contactos con otros coleccionistas solo para descubrir donde se encontraban los ojos rojos.

Ese día habían estado muy ocupados, Emma se encargaba de dar una fiesta de beneficencia para obtener fondos para tratar a personas sin recursos, pero no cabía duda que era un completo desastre la mujer, tanto que Kurapika prácticamente tenía que pedirle a su jefa que se mantuviera quieta mientras él hacia las llamadas para comprobar banquetes, invitados, el salón etc.

Se encontraban en la casa de su contratista, en un cuarto que ella lo llamaba su "estudio personal", en él había un extenso estante con libros de medicina en su mayora, habían dos sillones de terciopelo negro y una mesa de centro, además de tener su escritorio, teléfono, computadora y demás artículos que necesitaba; la habitación era de un color blanco con alfombra de color rojo.

Ya habían terminado con todos los preparativos para la fiesta así que la mujer simplemente se dejó caer sobre el sofá, estaba muy cansada, a pesar de dejar la mayor parte del trabajo al kuruta. Kurapika estaba ocupando su escritorio mientras ponía en orden algunos documentos de las contrataciones realizadas para fiesta.

-Kurapika, gracias por tu ayuda espero no haberte causado muchos problemas, creo que estaría perdida sin ti-

Le decía estas palabras con cierta ternura, cariño y respeto.

Mientras Kurapika tratando de ocultar el nerviosismo que le daba cuando ella lo trataba de esa manera le respondió -Señorita Emma no tiene que preocuparse por eso, después de todo es mi trabajo. Solo espero que la fiesta salga bien-

Emma se levantó de su asiento y lo miro con una cara entre molesta y seria.

-En primera Kurapika ya te he dicho que no me hables de usted, háblame de tu, estamos en confianza; y en segunda, no creo que haya problemas después de todo te encargaste de todo así que no dudo de que sea un gran éxito.-

De nuevo ella le daba esa sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Por cierto Kurapika, uno de los guardaespaldas ha renunciado así que tendrás que entrevistar a un par de chicos por mí. No importa si contratas a más de uno, lo dejo a tu juicio pero eso será otro día, por ahora disfrutemos de la fiesta. Ve a cambiarte que yo haré lo mismo.-

Esas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de salir definitivamente del "pequeño" estudio con una sonrisa aun dibujada en su rostro.

A veces el kuruta no sabía si su jefe era un dolor de cabeza igual o peor que Neón Nostrad, pero bueno por lo menos podía estar seguro de que no perdería su fortuna como el Sr. Nostrad.

Así que finalmente, después de poner todo en orden, dejo la habitación para ponerse su smoking, tenía un mal presentimiento por lo que tal vez sería una noche muy larga.

La fiesta seria en un lujoso hotel de la ciudad el "Central Place", este hotel se especializaba por ser para reuniones de negocios o fiestas de caridad como la de aquella noche. La música sonaba, los invitados llegaban todos vestidos con sus mejores ropas. Las damas llevaban vestidos hermosos y varias joyas, el kuruta se preguntaba si no les dolería el cuerpo después de cargar tal cantidad de joyas. Los caballeros igualmente venia vestidos de gala y algunos de ellos venían acompañados de su familia, además de los invitados había camareros que iban de allá para acá con bandejas de plata ofreciendo bebidas y bocadillos a los invitados. El salón era lo suficientemente grande como para una capacidad de 1500 personas y tenía un escenario para dar conferencias o discursos. En un costado del salón estaba una gran mesa con manteles de seda donde tenían la comida más deliciosa que se pueda saborear, todo parecía ir de acuerdo a lo que deseaba madame Emma.

La música se detuvo y en el escenario estaba la señorita Emma, llevaba un vestido largo rojo de terciopelo con adornos de piedras preciosas, su cabello lo llevaba levantado en un chongo, y llevaba un pequeño collar en forma de estrella hecho con incrustaciones de rubís. Era un estilo de vestido un tanto antiguo pero muy precioso. A su lado estaba un joven de cabello rubio y ojos cafés, vestía un Smoking blanco con una camisa azul y corbata azul marino. Se jefa comenzó con el discurso para agradecer las donaciones de ese día, además de invitar a las personas a disfrutar de la fiesta. Terminado su discurso su jefa iba de un lado a otro saludando a invitados de todas las edades y el kuruta no se apartaba de su lado ni un instante. Todo estaba tranquilo la fiesta iba bien pero seguía teniendo ese mal presentimiento.

Fue entonces cuando lo vio, un hombre alto de cabello negro y piel blanca como la nieve, tenía una venda sobre su frente y llevaba un traje color negro, camisa blanca y corbata azul marino. Se acercó hacia ellos y Kurapika intento poner detrás de si a su jefa para protegerla pero fue demasiado tarde ella ya estaba saludando amablemente a Kuroro y este hacia lo mismo, lo que dejo a cierto joven desconcertado.

Se acercó a ellos y dándose cuenta de su presencia, Emma volteo y le dedico una sonrisa.

-Kurapika déjame presentarte al joven Roy, tiene varias empresas y es el mayor aportador de dinero para nuestra causa, pero más que eso es un querido amigo mío- si el joven hubiese estado solo su quijada habría caído hasta el suelo- y Roy este es Kurapika mi nuevo guardaespaldas, es muy inteligente, le he insistido muchas veces en que se convierta en doctor pero no me ha escuchado tal vez tú puedas convencerlo- ahí estaba de nuevo, sacando el tema de convertir a Kurapika en doctor- me alegra saber que has decidido venir a la fiesta, me alegra verte después de tanto tiempo-

-Lo mismo digo, además solo ha pasado un año, sabes que siempre vengo a esta reunión y como cada año estas igual de bella que siempre- le decía Kuroro mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa. El kuruta no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, estaba seguro de que Kuroro seguramente solo la estaba utilizando o que tal vez planeaba robar las donaciones de ese día.

-Pero que dices, ya estoy demasiado vieja, me gustaría poder ser como tú, a pesar de tu edad te ves como de 20 años- Ellos dos seguían con su conversación mientras Kurapika le dedicaba cierta mirada de desaprobación a su jefa y de enojo a Kuroro. Su jefa noto el extraño cambio del chico y lo miraba con preocupación qué estaría pasando con él.

El ambiente se había puesto tenso, así que Kuroro decidió hablar. – Así que este es el nuevo guardaespaldas que contrataste, ¿Te importaría si hablo en privado con él?- le decía con una de sus amables sonrisas fingidas- Si eso no te molesta Sr. Kurapika-

-Por supuesto que no, de hecho pensaba en lo mismo- Kurapika trato de decir estas palabras con la mayor tranquilidad que pudo, aunque en realidad le crispaba los nervios tenerle enfrente de él.

-Está bien, por mí no hay problema-

Kurapika llamo a otro de los guardaespaldas de ella para que la acompañara durante su pequeña charla con "Roy".

Así que Kuroro y Kurapika salieron del salón y rentaron una habitación en el hotel para poder charlar en privado y sin interrupciones.

Tras cerrar la puerta de la habitación Kurapika fue el primero en hablar

-¿Qué es lo que pretendes? Roy o ¿debería decir Kuroro?-

Kuroro se volvió a ver al kuruta con su cara estoica de siempre –No sé de qué estás hablando, he venido aquí cómo un simple invitado y he hecho mis donaciones a la empresa…-

-Crees acaso que soy tonto, debes estar tramando algo-

Kuroro suspiro, tratar con él era algo muy difícil, masajeo el puente de su nariz - De seguro estarás pensando en que quiero robar las donaciones o algo por el estilo, sin embargo no es así. De seguro que ya has escuchado que el Genei Ryodan realiza obras de caridad de vez en cuando, pues esta es una de esas veces, cada año se celebra esta fiesta y cada año hago donaciones a ésta. Además recuerda que por tu cadena no puedo contactarme con mis arañas y mucho menos usar nen, así que es claramente imposible para mi robar en estos momentos, tu deberías saberlo muy bien conociendo como es la seguridad de esta fiesta- tenía muy buenos puntos a su favor, así que el kuruta sabiamente cerro su boca- Sin embargo la fiesta, no es la única razón por la que estoy aquí, no desde que te encontré aquí, quiero hacer un trato contigo-

-¿un trato? Crees que estas en posición de negociar un trato conmigo, si yo quisiera podría deshacerme de ti justo ahora de una vez por todas- Kurapika empezaba a perder la calma

-Pero no quieres ¿Verdad?- Kuroro decía estas palabras con un rostro que mostraba que estaba más que satisfecho de la reacción sorprendida del chico –Tienes miedo de asesinar, es algo que yo sé muy bien de ti y aunque pudieras asesinarme como dices, eso no cambiaría nada, la araña buscaría a un nuevo líder y continuaría con sus actividades, no importa cuántos miembros del Ryodan asesines, la araña seguirá con vida. Yo te propongo un trato en primera nosotros te dejamos en paz y tú nos dejas en paz, y en segunda los ojos rojos que tenemos en nuestro poder a cambio de que retires de mi tu nen y contestes mis preguntas con respecto a Uvog-

Para el joven kuruta era una oferta muy tentadora, robar los ojos rojos que estaban en manos del Ryodan sería una tarea demasiado difícil y complicada, si accedía Kurapika al fin obtendría un par de los 36, sin embargo su orgullo kuruta no se lo permitía, no sabiendo que clase de personas eran el Ryodan. Ciertamente robarles los ojos rojos sería una tarea difícil pero no imposible.

Con toda la determinación en sus ojos rojos, ocultos por los lentes de contacto, miro directamente a los ojos a Kuroro antes de decir finalmente aquellas palabras.

-Primero muerto antes que hacer un trato con el Ryodan-

Con total indiferencia, Kuroro se acercó al joven y susurro a su oído -como desees, pero si deseas cambiar de opinión, bueno creo que sabrás como encontrarme- y empezó a caminar fuera de la habitación.

-Te estaré vigilando durante la fiesta, si intentas algo, no dudare en matarte-

Kuroro solo sonrió divertido por aquello, en realidad no creía al joven capaz de cometer tal acto, como había dicho con anterioridad sabía que él tenía miedo.

Mientras tanto, Kurapika estaba realmente molesto con todo aquello que le había dicho Kuroro y más que nada porque en realidad Kuroro no lo veía como una amenaza sino como un chiste, eso era lo que más le volvía loco.

Volvió al lado de su jefa, y ella de inmediato noto que el joven venia un tanto alterado, era la primera vez que lo veía actuando de esta forma, él siempre había sido tranquilo y frio, pero no agitado como estaba en ese momento, lo miro con curiosidad dudando si debía preguntar o no, pero finalmente se animó a preguntarle.

-¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Sucedió algo malo con Roy?-

-Estoy bien y no pasó nada- el muchacho aún seguía luchando con las emociones dentro de su corazón- Sera mejor que se mantenga alejado de él-

Emma solo se quedó mirando a Kurapika era la primera vez que le hablaba con esa voz de molestia evidente y el aún seguía tenso.

-Kurapika, no me digas que…-

En ese momento Kurapika pensó que había captado el mensaje de que Kuroro o mejor dicho Roy era una persona peligrosa.

-…no me digas que sentiste celos por mí- le dijo la mujer con una sonrisa en su cara y con ese tono de voz que hacia cuando hablaba con los niños chiquitos.

Mientras tanto el kuruta se ponía al rojo vivo mientras su jefa seguía exclamando frases como "eres muy tierno", "no tienes que preocuparte por el Kurapika solo somos amigos" y cosas por el estilo. Lo peor es que no solo los invitados sino que Kuroro estaba viendo la escena entretenido y riéndose a expensas del kuruta.

Emma sabía muy bien que Kurapika no sentía celos ni nada por el estilo, pero esperaba que con aquella pequeña broma olvidara su tensión y se dedicara a disfrutar de la fiesta, así que decidió sacar al kuruta a bailar, y en parte logro su objetivo, ya que él realmente se había olvidado de su estrés causado por Roy.

Mientras bailaban al compás de la música clásica. Ella decidió reanudar su conversación con el chico.

-No sé qué es lo que haya pasado entre Roy y tú, pero quiero contarte algo acerca de él- dijo con una voz llena de nostalgia y cariño que el kuruta no se rehusó en escuchar lo que tenía que decir de su némesis- a decir verdad mi madre murió cuando era joven, murió a causa de una enfermedad, no teníamos suficiente dinero para pagar las operaciones así que me prometí convertirme en una doctora para que otros no sufran lo mismo que yo-

"Igual que Leorio" pensó el Kuruta.

-Pero como había dicho no teníamos dinero, así que bueno digamos que no hice cosas muy buenas para obtener dinero, pero no importaba cuanto me esforzaba no lograba obtener el dinero para estudiar aquello, así que pensé en rendirme. Un día conocí a Roy pasaron muchas cosas y bueno digamos que nos volvimos amigos, en ese entonces yo tenía 20 años, el me conto acerca de los cazadores y que si pasaba la prueba del cazador podría tener la vida solucionada, pero el problema era que yo era muy débil y también torpe. Así que decline la idea. Después de eso no lo vi en un largo tiempo y cuando lo volví a ver el me obsequio una licencia de cazador, él había pasado el examen y me obsequiaba esa tarjeta para venderla y así poder pagar mis estudios.

Pero si te soy sincera en realidad nunca la vendí, solo la empeñe y después cuando tuve la oportunidad la recupere, y se ha vuelto mi más grande tesoro. La he conservado como un recuerdo muy especial para mí. Sé que piensas que no sé qué clase de persona es él pero si lo sé, solo que hay una cosa que debes recordar y es que ninguna persona es completamente buena y así mismo ninguna persona es completamente mala Kurapika.

Creo que si le conocieras mejor tal vez comprenderías lo que trato de decirte-

El kuruta solo se quedó callado mirando al vacío, Emma se preguntaba si había escuchado todo lo que había dicho hasta entonces. Dejo escapar un suspiro.

-De cualquier forma, gracias por preocuparte por mí- Le dijo sonriéndole una vez más, esas sonrisas que le deba a Kurapika siempre eran muy distintas a las que le deba a la gente de su alrededor, al notar esto un rubor comenzó a recorrer su rostro. Y desvió la mirada.

-Sera mejor que vaya al escenario, ya es tiempo del discurso de despedida-

-Es verdad-

Y así caminaron hacia el escenario.

La fiesta había terminado sin problemas, le sorprendió el saber que realmente la araña no había intentado nada para sabotear o asaltar la fiesta. Ya en su cuarto el kuruta reflexionaba acerca de lo que había pasado y en especial de la charla que había tenido con su jefa.

Definitivamente si algo no haría, seria conocer al jefe de la araña, no importaba cuanto había hecho por unas personas ya que de todas maneras había destruido la vida de otras, y entre ellas estaba Kurapika. Nunca le iba a perdonar por lo que hizo y sinceramente no deseaba conocer aquella parte "buena" de Kuroro si es que existía. Con todo lo que había ocurrido sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse y decidió por fin descansar. Tal vez mañana sería un mejor día.

_Continuara…_

* * *

**Notas del autor:** Hola, un saludo a todos los fans de Kuropika. Bueno como ya había mencionado este es mi primer fanfic ya llevaba un tiempo con la idea en mi cabeza pero no me había atrevido a ponerla en palabras.

Por otra parte que lindo se vería Kurapika de doctor o enfermero ¿no creen? Y en la parte de un hombre con piel blanca como la nieve imagine Kuroro nieves jeje seria chistoso.

En cuanto a Lavi bueno ya conocerán mejor a este personaje en los siguientes capítulos, déjenme advertirles que me gusta hacer coctel de animes así que probablemente vean personajes de otros animes en este fanfic. Y hablando de ello Lavi es un personaje de uno de mis animes favoritos " man" se los recomiendo mucho a los que no han visto esta serie y a los que ya la vieron ya podrán imaginarse ciertas travesuras que le hará a Kurapika (*risa malvada*)

Bueno estaré esperando sus comentarios. Saludos.

Siguiente capítulo: Kurapika realizara una prueba a los candidatos a guardaespaldas, entre ellos Kuroro disfrazado participara de aquella prueba. ¿Nuestro querido Kuroro pasara la prueba? ¿Acaso Kurapika se está enamorando de Emma?


	2. Chapter 2

**Descargo de responsabilidad: **Hunter x Hunter no me pertenece al igual que sus personajes y demás relacionado con la serie.

**Advertencias: **Contenido Yaoi, relación hombre con hombre. Esta es una Versión Yaoi, si deseas leer la otra version de esta misma historia con Kurapika fem te invito a buscarla con el nombre "Mine" en mi perfil.

Finalmente Disfruten! ñuñ

* * *

**Capítulo 2:** Incorporar

Había llegado el día en que pondría en marcha su plan para conocer mejor al kuruta, ya se había encargado de inscribirse entre los candidatos para ocupar el lugar de guardaespaldas de la señorita Emma. Por fin había alistado su "disfraz", y estaba tomando un desayuno ligero antes de partir al lugar de encuentro. Aun recordaba los hechos ocurridos durante la fiesta nunca se imaginó encontrar que él estaría protegiendo a Emma, por alguna razón sonrió. Aun recordaba cómo había conocido a esa chiquilla loca.

En ese entonces tenía 20 años, y después de una misión con el Ryodan fue a una ciudad a abastecerse de libros nuevos; él había estado caminando y entonces vio a la chica, tenía el cabello largo hasta la cintura, llevaba una minifalda y una blusa sin mangas y probablemente tendría la misma edad que él, ella se dirigía hacia su dirección, y entonces sucedió, la chica tropezó apropósito con él, ella fingía que había sido un accidente mientras pensaba que él no se había percatado de que robaba su billetera, pero siendo el gran ladrón que era Kuroro sostuvo su muñeca tomándola con las manos en la masa.

-No deberías robarles a las personas, o por lo menos deberías aprender a hacerlo bien- le dijo Kuroro mientras le ayudaba a levantarse. La chica solo gruño de frustración, no podía creer que se hubiese percatado de aquello, últimamente ese truco le había funcionado bastante bien.

- Eres bueno lo admito, por eso te dejare que me invitas una comida- dijo la chica mientras caminaba hacia un restaurante familiar próximo.

-¿Por qué debería hacerlo?- pregunto Kuroro con su típico aire de sabelotodo.

Entonces la chica se giró a verlo con una sonrisa traviesa, se acercó a él y le susurró al oído – Sabes esta ciudad es famosa por que la mayoría de las personas que viven aquí son cazadores, aunque eso de seguro lo sabias; pero creo que sería interesante ver como todos estos cazadores reaccionan al saber que el líder del Genei Ryodan está entre ellos- le dijo mientras se alejaba de él y continuaba su camino.

A Kuroro no le importaba en lo más mínimo que aquello sucediera, después de todo era muy fuerte, pero prefería evitarse aquellos problemas, además invitarle aquella chica una comida no le mataría y tal vez podría obtener algo de ella.

Dentro del restaurante la chica comía como si no lo hubiese hecho en siglos. Incluso los otros clientes del lugar se quedaban observando a la chica, comía demasiado para tener ese aspecto.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?- finalmente Kuroro rompió con el silencio

-mmm…. Bueno…- la chica hablaba mientras seguía comiendo- hace algún tiempo…. Un amigo me propuso capturar al líder del Genei… investigo un poco y obtuvo una fotografía tuya… pero yo le dije… no quiero morir tan joven… así que no me involucre… Camarera tráigame otra orden e papas a la francesa… y bueno cuando te vi caminar por la calle… quería ver si eras como todo el mundo decía… fuerte…hábil… un prodigio entre los ladrones-

-un prodigio- a Kuroro le había dado gracia aquello, no esperaba que tan rápido había aumentado su "fama"

-De cualquier forma ¿quieres ser mi amigo?- la chica le dijo de una manera muy inocente que Kuroro no pudo suprimir una carcajada tan fuerte que todos en el establecimiento se le quedaron mirando – ¿De qué te ríes? Hablo enserio- decía la chica mientras comía sus papas a la francesa.

-Lo siento pero para alguien que es una ladrona novata, aun eres demasiado inocente- le dijo mientras aun trataba de contener su risa- además probablemente haya matado a tu amigo que mencionaste hace un momento, ¿no estas enfadada?-

- Por supuesto que no, tanto el como yo conocíamos el riesgo, bueno por lo menos está en un mejor lugar- dijo como si no fuera la gran cosa.

-¿Por qué quieres que sea tu amigo?- Ya por fin había vuelto a la normalidad después de su ataque de risa.

-Porque quiero, mmm esta deliciosa la malteada de chocolate. ¿No quieres probar?-

-Estas mintiendo-

-No estoy mintiendo, claro que la malteada esta deliciosa-

- Me refería a la razón por la que quieres ser mi amiga, dime ¿Cuál es tu verdadera razón?-

-Entre los rumores que escuche de la araña, escuche que de vez en cuando realizan obras de caridad; llevo años tratando de juntar dinero para la universidad y convertirme en una doctora para ayudar a las personas que no tienen recursos, pero a decir verdad no he alcanzado a cubrir ni siquiera la inscripción- le dio otro sorbo a su malteada de chocolate- por eso, por favor ayúdame a cumplir mi sueño, para alguien como tu serie cuestión de segundos conseguir tal cantidad de dinero para ello. Por favor hare lo que sea, incluso si es necesario me uniré a tu grupo- en esta ocasión pequeñas lagrimas amenazaban con caerse de sus ojos color miel.

Kuroro era una persona oportunista, sabía que no obtendría ningún beneficio de aquella chiquilla.

-Lo siento pero no puedo darte lo que me pides, si te involucras conmigo puedes estar segura de que aunque estudies la carrera no podrás ayudar a las personas incluso podrías meterte en más problemas por mi mala reputación- Kuroro le decía estas palabras con toda calma y tranquilidad y sorprendentemente con una voz cálida.

-¡Tu reputación no tiene nada que ver conmigo!, tú eres tú y yo soy yo- nuevamente todos los clientes se voltearon ver a la pareja que discutían, creían que era un conflicto de enamorados, así que después de unos segundos los dejaron en paz- incluso si no me das el dinero, quiero ser tu amiga, porque pienso que eres una persona solitaria y estar solo es lo más doloroso que hay en esta vida- un silencio se posó sobre ellos, ninguno hablaba.-Entonces ¿podemos ser amigos?- la chica volvió a decir con sus ojos posados sobre los de Kuroro esperaba que le dijera que sí.

Suspirando en señal de derrota finalmente le contesto -Está bien- ciertamente ella era un verdadero dolor de cabeza- pero no puedes llamarme Kuroro enfrente de las personas-

-¡Entonces te llamare Roy!- Exclamo la niña a la vez que apuntaba un dedo a su rostro

-¿Roy? ¿Porque Roy?- a él no le desagradaba el nombre pero tenía curiosidad por saber por qué eligió aquel nombre para él.

-Porque fue lo primero que se me ocurrió- la chica parecía demasiado inocente e infantil para la edad que tenía.

Kuroro pago la comida y salieron del lugar volteo un momento para ver el nombre del restaurante en el que habían estado "Roy´s Place". Tenía que ser, la chica de verdad era demasiado simple, no se sorprendió por que pudo atraparla con las manos en la masa tan fácilmente.

-Por cierto, no me has dicho tu nombre-

-Es cierto, que torpe soy- se disculpaba por aquello y le extendió su mano- mi nombre es Emma, es un placer conocerte Roy- ella no pudo evitar recalcar la última palabra con mucho énfasis.

Tiempo después fue cuando consiguió una licencia del cazador para ella, y con su gran talento e inteligencia había logrado convertirse en una gran doctora y obtuvo su cadena de hospitales; sin duda un prodigio en la medicina.

De vuelta al presente, en esos momentos la chica había sido un dolor de cabeza, pero un dolor de cabeza divertido. Kuroro aun después de tanto tiempo no podía dejar de reírse ante la ironía de tener "amigos" gracias a ese pequeño encuentro. Aunque tampoco era algo para sorprenderse, después de todo seguía siendo un ser humano. Aunque aún no se acostumbraba a aquella palabra, a pesar de haber pasado tantos años, esa palabra aun la sentía muy ajena a él. Termino su desayuno, y finalmente se dirigió al lugar de la entrevista.

Estaban listos los preparativos para calificar a los candidatos a guardaespaldas, el examen para decidir quién sería el nuevo guardaespaldas, seria dentro de la misma mansión de manadme Emma, pero Kurapika se encargaría de evaluarlos, y finalmente 7 personas se presentaron a la prueba.

Kurapika hizo pasar a las siete personas a un cuarto, en este cuarto no había más que dos mesas que estaban separadas entre sí por aproximadamente un metro y sobre estas en las orillas de cada mesa estaban dos copas llenas de agua; también separadas una de la otra por la misma distancia en que las mesas estaban colocadas, que a su vez sostenían un palo de madera un poco más largo que un metro y un bate que estaba en la esquina del cuarto.

-Lo que tienen que hacer es romper este palo por la mitad, sin romper las copas, utilizando solamente su fuerza, pueden hacerlo con las manos desnudas o utilizando el bate que se encuentra por allá- Dijo el rubio apuntando la esquina donde se encontraba dicho objeto

Entre los aspirantes se escuchaban comentarios como "qué cosa más fácil", "Que absurdo", "Yo ya tengo ganado este empleo, soy el más fuerte de mi ciudad"

-Una cosa más, en caso de romper una o ambas copas, deberán abandonar el salón, inmediatamente, no hay segundas oportunidades. El primero que logre esta tarea será el que obtenga el trabajo.-

Así uno a un fueron pasando intentando romper aquel palo, pero así como iban pasando iban dejando el salón, era inútil, no importaba que tanta fuerza utilizaran, las copas terminaban por romperse. Iban saliendo de la habitación mientras decían maldiciones, y algunos hasta groserías.

Finalmente solo quedo el último candidato, era un joven un poco más alto que Kurapika, tenía cabello rojo sostenido por una banda en su frente y un ojo color esmeralda, así es un ojo. El ojo derecho estaba cubierto por un parche. Estaba utilizando un pantalón blanco con botas negras, una playera negra y una chamarra de cuero negra que llegaba a la cintura y unos guantes negros.

El chico paso a la esquina y tomo el bate, después se acerco al palo y con una velocidad increíble rompió el palo justo por la mitad sin dañar las copas.

En realidad la tarea era muy fácil, Kurapika sabía muy bien que las personas que fueron enviadas para cubrir el puesto, eran por supuesto fuertes, el requisito mínimo para presentarse era saber utilizar el poder nen. Pero siendo la persona que era Kurapika, deseaba contratar a alguien que supiera analizar la situación con calma y que no solo fuera fuerte sino inteligente también o que por lo menos supiera un poco de cultura general.

Por supuesto que Kuroro se había dado cuenta del truco de este experimento, lo que contaba para romper el palo sin dañar las copas no era la fuerza, sino la velocidad. Observar como los demás fallaban con una tarea tan sencilla entretuvo a Kuroro o en este caso a Lavi.

-Felicidades te quedaste con el trabajo, puedes empezar ahora mismo- dijo Kurapika con su voz fría y sin más comenzó a caminar fuera de la habitación mientras cierto chico pelirrojo lo seguía.

Mientras Lavi le seguía, Kurapika le daba un recorrido por la mansión, le hablaba de las reglas de se debían obedecer, las tareas que tenía que realizar y algunas indicaciones a seguir. Se detuvieron frente a un par de puertas de madera de color blanco, Kurapika toco la puerta y se escuchó un "pasen" desde adentro, así que ambos pasaron al estudio de la doctora Emma.

-Jefa, este es el nuevo guardaespaldas, su nombre es Lavi-

-¡oh! Vaya pero si es apuesto, Kurapika no sabía que te dejabas guiar por las apariencias, ni siquiera pensé que fueras "esa" clase de chico, dejaras a muchas chicas decepcionadas y con el corazón roto-

La cara del chico se ponía un poco roja, Lavi noto esto así que decidió continuar con el juego de la doctora.

-¿Eh? Es enserio, lo siento mucho pero yo no soy esa clase de chico, Kurapika, a mí me gustan las chicas, siento tener que romperte el corazón pero podemos ser amigos-

Si antes la cara de Kurapika estaba roja, ahora estaba al rojo vivo. Empezaba a arrepentirse de contratar al joven.

-Señorita Emma, compórtese ya no es una niña- le decía mientras Emma ponía una cara de tristeza fingida – y tú, no creo que quieras que te despida en tu primer día- se notaba el pequeño tic de molestia en el ojo del rubio.

-¡Waa! ¡Kurapika da miedo! ¡No seas malvado solo por que rechace tus sentimientos!- decía mientras fingía ser la víctima y se ocultaba detrás de su jefa que no aguantaba la risa tras ver el rostro de su mano derecha, no tenía precio. Realmente teniendo a este chico Lavi con ellos las cosas se volverían muy divertidas.

El chico rubio está perdiendo la paciencia ante estos dos personajes que se divertían con él a sus expensas.

-De cualquier forma, solo quédate con ella unos momentos en lo que busco una aspirina- decía el pelirrubio mientras masajeaba sus cienes, ahora estaba completamente arrepentido de haberle contratado, pero era demasiado tarde, ya se había ganado a su jefa por lo que sería difícil despedirle sin que su jefa le provocara una jaqueca peor de la que estaba sufriendo en esos momentos.

Tras abandonar la habitación, empezó una pequeña conspiración entre Emma y el nuevo chico.

-Sabes…- decía la mujer, con una sonrisa que indicaba que tramaba algo- tengo mis sospechas acerca del verdadero sexo de Kurapika-

-¿Eh? ¿A qué se refiere?- le contesto el pelirrojo

-Kurapika lleva bastante tiempo trabajando para mí, y a decir verdad se ve demasiado afeminado, quisiera que comprobaras por mí si es en realidad un chico o no lo es- le dijo Emma aun con esa sonrisa traviesa en su rostro.

- A decir verdad también me da curiosidad, muy bien lo haré- dijo con voz decidida, le encantaban los retos y este reto era interesante.

Justo en ese momento el "chico" kuruta entro en la habitación y pudo notar que de repente se produjo un silencio, además de que ese par aún tenía una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Pasa algo?- Pregunto mientras analizaba los movimientos de ambos, que se miraron un momento y al unísono contestaron un sospechoso "Nada"

La doctora se dio cuenta de la mirada sospechosa de su más fiel guardaespaldas así que decidió cambiar el tema de conversación. –Kurapika necesito que te encargues de unos papeles para la construcción de un nuevo edificio para la escuela de medicina que cree hace poco, al parecer los laboratorios y aulas no fueron suficientes, así que necesito que busques un terreno disponible en el área para construir…- y así la joven doctora comenzó a darle toneladas de trabajo al kuruta.

El primer día como guardaespaldas de Lavi había sido cansado, en realidad Kuroro no le gustaba hacer ese tipo de trabajos pero, era la única manera de acercarse al kuruta, aunque ahora con la nueva tarea que le dejo a cargo su nueva jefa, Kuroro se preguntó cómo podría descubrir aquello, su verdadera identidad.

Cada idea que se le ocurría, la descartaba. Sabía que el kuruta era muy cuidadoso no podría pillarlo por sorpresa, y revisar sus pertenencias le quitaría la emoción al "juego". Quería probar su habilidad intelectual contra la del chico, así que después de tanto pensarlo simplemente decidió ´preguntarle, sabía que si le ponía buenos argumentos al chico este no se reusaría a contestar.

Así que se dirigió a su habitación, toco la puerta pero no se escuchaba nada. Giró la manija de la puerta, la puerta no tenía seguro así que decidió entrar. La habitación tenía una cama individual, las paredes eran amarillas mientras que la alfombra era de un color violeta pastel, había varios libros sobre una mesa de noche pero no había rastros del pelirrubio, a menos que se encontrara en el cuarto de baño. Se acercó a la puerta para comprobar el ruido del agua corriendo, tal vez estaría tomando una ducha.

Después noto que la toalla estaba sobre la cama y fue cuando se le ocurrió una idea no solo para descubrir el verdadero yo del kuruta sino también para molestarlo un poco.

Pronto se acercaba la fecha en que se cumpliría un año más desde la masacre de su tribu, debido a ello había recordado una canción que solía cantarle su madre antes de dormir, y esa canción le había acompañado todo el día, no podía sacársela de la cabeza, así que había empezado a tararearla mientras se metía a dar un baño.

-¡Kurapika, estas ahí dentro!-

-¿Kurpika? Quería preguntarte un par de cosas. ¿Te importo si entro? - era la voz de Lavi, ese boca floja – ¡Kurapika voy a entrar…!- había anunciado la voz y tras ello con la habilidad de un cazador salió fuera de la regadera para evitar que abriera la puerta.

-¡¿Oye por qué me diste un portazo?!- Decía Lavi fingiendo estar molesto aunque en realidad se estaba riendo ante la actitud de su compañero

Kurapika busco su toalla pero, torpe de él, había estado distraído por aquellos recuerdos que la había dejado afuera, tenía que hacer algo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde –Estoy bien, por favor solo vete- decía Kurapika mientras permanecía recargado a la puerta desde adentro.

-Lo siento no puedo hacer eso, estoy preocupado por ti, no me voy a ir hasta que haya visto que te encuentras bien; además hay unas cuantas cosas que quiero preguntarte.- le había dicho desde el otro lado de la puerta aun fingiendo ser ignorante de toda la situación en la que se encontraba.

-Entonces pásame mi toalla debe de estar en la habitación- decía Kurapika esperando que con eso podría cubrir su desnudez del chico

-¿Eh? Aquí no hay nada de eso- mintió

-¡Mentiroso!- había gritado, empezaba a perder la paciencia

-Entonces, sal a buscarla- otra vez estaba usando aquella voz tan fastidiosa a los oídos de Kurapika- después de todo somos chicos no tiene nada de malo ver la desnudez del otro- lo dijo casi en tono de burla lo que fastidio aún más al Kuruta

-Solo porque somos chicos no significa que no deba de haber respeto. ¡Ahora vete de mi habitación y respeta mi intimidad!-

-Quiero hablar contigo… estaré esperando afuera de la habitación- dijo Lavi mientras se retiraba de la habitación y se escuchó la puerta de la habitación siendo cerrada.

Después de unos minutos, cuando ya se había calmado lo suficiente, Kurapika asomo su cabeza y al ver que el joven no estaba en su cuarto, como había dicho, salió del baño y tomo la toalla.

-Que decepción- dijo una voz detrás de él y rápidamente amarro la toalla en su cintura- realmente eres un chico, ¿Eres demasiado afeminado lo sabias?-

-¡Sal de aquí pervertido!

Y antes de que el chico rubio le diera una paliza (como se la había dado a Leorio en el examen Hunter) Lavi salió de la habitación y espero pacientemente a que este terminara de vestirse.

Él había estado esperando fuera de su habitación todo el tiempo mientras leía una novela "_Flores en el ático_". Kurapika salió del cuarto y con sus mejillas rojas de la vergüenza.

-Entra- su voz sonaba realmente molesta y fría a causa de las travesuras de Lavi a pesar de ser el primer día, no sabía si podría soportarlo de aquí en adelante.

Una vez dentro de la habitación el ambiente se pudo tenso, ninguno de los dos hablaba.

Tratar con el usuario de la cadena era más difícil cuando se ponía de ese modo, dejo escapar un suspiro y se sentó sobre la cama mientras observaba a Kurapika que le daba la espalda, usaba sus ropas tribales de siempre.

– sabes, ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero no creí que llegaras a olvidarme tan fácilmente- había empezado con aquellas palabras, era la oportunidad perfecta de ganarse su confianza.

Kurapika se giró y lo vio sorprendido,- ¿De qué estás hablando? Es la primera vez que nos vemos-

-No es verdad, yo era el Bookman de tu tribu, así que ya nos hemos visto en el pasado, aunque en realidad nunca charlamos demasiado, probablemente debido a aquello… no me recuerdes- hizo una pausa para observar las facciones del chico, aun se veía demasiado femenino.-Quería hablar contigo de algo muy importante- en todo ese momento veía hacia el suelo como si estuviese reflexionando sobre las cosas que le decía- después de lo ocurrido a tu tribu, decidí "renunciar" a ser un Bookman, o mejor dicho deje mi tribu. Los Bookman solo podemos ser espectadores, no debemos intervenir en la historia que estamos registrando. Desde lo que le paso a tu tribu me sentí muy mal de no haber podido hacer nada por ayudarles. Después de renunciar a mi tribu, ayudaba en lo posible a otras personas y un día escuche el rumor de que había sobrevivido uno. Estuve investigando más a fondo en la asociación de cazadores y cuando descubrí que eras tú, me sorprendí mucho- En ese momento levanto su rostro y le dedico una sonrisa cálida- y a la vez me alegre de saberlo- se levantó de la cama y se acercó a Kurapika viéndola a los ojos- quiero ayudarte a recuperar los ojos de tu gente, por favor déjame ayudarte- Por alguna razón Kurapika se había sonrojado y por alguna extraña razón, que no comprendía, sentía que podía confiar en él.

Ahora sí, Kurapika no sabía que decir ante aquellas palabras.-Lo siento, pero no. Este es mi problema, no te metas en mis asuntos- había vuelto a darle la espalda, no necesitaba la ayuda de nadie.

-Necesitaras ayuda, yo sé dónde se encuentran cada uno de los 36 pares. Además no podrás obtenerlos todos a tiempo para el ritual sin ayuda- De algún modo al ver sus hombros caídos, sabía que estaba ganando la batalla.

Tenía razón, le quedaba poco tiempo y no había podido obtener ni un solo par hasta ahora. –Está bien, dejare que me ayudes. Pero si veo que eres más una carga que una ayuda, no dudes en que me desharé de ti-

-No tienes que preocuparte por eso- le sonrió nuevamente, cada vez que le sonreía por alguna razón su corazón se estremecía.

-Le dirás a nuestra jefa acerca de que soy…- no le dio tiempo de terminar aquella frase

-Me temo que sí, ella me pidió que averiguara tu verdadero sexo, me parece que ella ya tenía sus sospechas sobre ti; después de todo es doctora, supongo que le es fácil deducir si una persona es hombre o mujer.-

-Me refería a que si le vas a decir que soy un Kuruta- dijo Kurapika exasperado nuevamente por Lavi.

– No lo hare si tu no quieres que lo haga

-Entonces, por favor no le digas nada.

-Está bien pero si te sirve de algo, pienso que para ella eres una persona muy especial y querida, no importa si sabe que eres un Kuruta o no-

No sabía la razón por la cual con esas palabras se sentía más tranquilo, tal vez era porque sabía que él tenía razón o simplemente había sido su forma de habla con él, pero aun así aun no le diría nada a Emma.

-De cualquier forma será mejor descansar, ha sido un largo día- anuncio el joven haciendo regresar a la realidad a Kurapika.

De repente se había sentido muy cansado, si, tal vez sería mejor descansar.

-Entonces buenas noches- dijo el joven mientras se acostaba en la cama de Kurapika y se arropaba con sus sabanas

Un pequeño tic nervioso se apareció en el ojo de Kurapika - ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?-

De nuevo había activado su modo "molestar a Kurapika" - ¿eh? Pues prepararme para dormir, pero anda no seas tímido ven acuéstate conmigo que te hare compañía esta noche- le decía mientras palpaba el lugar de Kurapika para que se acostara a dormir.

El solo dejo escapar un suspiro, se acercó al joven y lo tomó por el cuello de su camisa.

-Espera... Kurapika… duele... No puedo respirar- decía mientras trataba de zafarse del agarre del pelirrubio que lo estaba sacando de su habitación.

-Vete a tu cuarto- le dijo mientras lo soltaba y regresaba a su habitación, una vez dentro cerró la puerta y puso el seguro. Por fin podría tener algo de paz.

Lavi aún se quedó unos momentos observando la puerta de la habitación de Kurapika, lo había logrado, sabía que se había ganado la confianza de él, bueno hasta cierto punto. Las cosas habían marchado mejor de lo que planeo; había matado dos pájaros de un solo tiro.

Se levantó del suelo y se dirigió a su propia habitación, usar nen para encubrir su verdadera identidad, era algo agotador. No había duda que los días venideros, serian… ¿divertidos? No, más bien interesantes.

_Continuara…_

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **Bueno, ¿Qué les pareció? Espero que haya sido de su agrado, pronto se vendrán cosas más interesantes y dramáticas. Dejen sus comentarios, estaré feliz de leerlos y responderles. Saludos.


	3. Chapter 3

**Descargo de responsabilidad: **Hunter x Hunter, D gray Man y Paradise Kiss no me pertenece al igual que sus personajes y demás relacionado con las series.

**Advertencias: **Contenido Yaoi, relación hombre con hombre. Esta es una Versión Yaoi, si deseas leer la otra version de esta misma historia con Kurapika fem te invito a buscarla con el nombre "Mine" en mi perfil.

Finalmente Disfruten! ñuñ

* * *

Capítulo 3: Recuperar

Ciudad de Kert, muy bien conocida por sus numerosos casinos, billares y bares más lujosos del mundo (entre otras cosas). Se podría decir que esta ciudad atraía a gran cantidad de millonarios. La forma más conocida en que los ricos perdían su dinero era a causa de las subastas y la segunda causa más conocida eran las apuestas en la ciudad de Kert; una persona que tenía el dinero suficiente para alimentar a 100 familias podía perderlo en solo una noche.

Lavi y Kurapika habían viajado con su jefa, además de un grupo de guardaespaldas a esta ciudad. Pero, ¿cómo habían terminado en este lugar? El día anterior su jefa había tenido un ataque de nervios ¿la causa? una pelea con sus socios de negocios, además de la gran cantidad de trabajo que tenía que hacer en el hospital. La pobre estaba empezando a estresarse tanto, a pesar de que su mano derecha le ayudaba con gran cantidad de tareas.

Lavi (Kuroro) decidió aprovechar esta oportunidad, así que convenció a su jefa de tomarse unas cortas vacaciones y tras escuchar la idea de ir a un bar karaoke en la ciudad de Kert no pudo resistirse así que ella misma alisto todo lo necesario para tomar unas vacaciones.

Durante el vuelo Kurapika pidió a uno de los guardaespaldas cuidar de su jefa por un momento y se sentó en el asiento desocupado que estaba al lado de Lavi.

-Eh estado pensando, ¿Por qué le hablaste a nuestra jefa de la ciudad de Kert? Estoy seguro que hay mejores lugares donde pueda descansar mejor; ¿Por qué Kert?- últimamente Kurapika hablaba de una manera más "normal" desde que se había ofrecido ayudarle a obtener los ojos escarlata. ¿Sería que por fin empezaba a aceptarlo?

-¡Bravo!- respondió el joven mientras aplaudía, que a decir verdad era sorprendente la habilidad de deducción de Kurapika. Si se hubiese tardado en darse cuenta de ello Kuroro probablemente estaría decepcionado. - eres muy inteligente Kurapika; ya te lo había dicho ¿No? El tiempo se agota. Un par de ojos rojos se encuentra en esa ciudad.- dijo mientras se volteaba a ver al cielo a través de la ventanilla del dirigible.

Al escuchar esas últimas palabras Kurapika no pudo evitar abrir sus ojos en sorpresa y mucho menos que se pusieran rojos mientras Lavi observaba la expresión en su rostro, como deseaba que no utilizara lentes de contacto así podría apreciar aquellos ojos rojos que poseía.

- Sé quién los tiene, y ya he diseñado un plan para recuperarlos. Solo necesitamos dos cosas la primera encontrar un lugar seguro donde guardar los ojos rojos y una noche libre; he estado pensando en los lugares…-

-Si se trata del lugar donde los ocultaremos, se a donde los podemos enviar-

-¿En serio?, entonces solo falta que nuestra querida doctora nos dé una noche libre- fue cuando el muchacho volteo a verlo con una sonrisa que implicaba que le delegaba la tarea a él y esto fue confirmado por sus palabras -así que encárgate de ello. Sé que puedes hacerlo-

En esos momentos Kurapika no podía evitar pensar que él actuaba como un sabelotodo, era irritante. Por una vez pudo entender lo que sentía Leorio cuando él actuaba así. Juraba que la próxima vez que estuviera con ellos no volvería a actuar de esa forma (a menos que le preguntasen algo que necesitase de sus vastos conocimientos).

De regreso a su asiento original a lado de su jefa en primera clase, Kurapika pensaba en ponerse a hacer su tarea.

Su jefa estaba leyendo un libro de medicina y de alguna manera noto que el chico, sentado a su lado deseaba decirle algo pero no deseaba interrumpir su lectura, así que cerro su libro para prestarle atención.

El rubio miro a su jefa un poco dudoso sobre lo que le diría, pero más que nada sentía que se aprovechaba del buen trato que le daba Emma. Pero finalmente decidió hablar.

-Me gustaría pedirle un favor, jefa-

-¡Kurapika! deja de decirme así, te he dicho cientos de veces que me llames por mi nombre. No hay necesidad de tanta formalidad- le dijo la mujer, parecía que ella realmente apreciaba a Kurapika y de cierta manera esto le ponía nervioso, por el trato que le daba Emma. No es como si le desagradara pero la última persona que lo había tratado así lo había traicionado; tal vez simplemente tenía miedo de volver a confiar y ser traicionado una vez más, aun más por el hecho de que él empezaba a tenerle cierto cariño.

-Quería pedirle- nuevamente el trato de "usted", Emma hizo un puchero de insatisfacción sin embargo siguió escuchando a lo que le tenía que decir Kurapika -podría darnos un día libre a Lavi y a mí, necesitamos hacer algo importante aprovechando que vamos a la ciudad de Kert...- Kurapika no había terminado de hablar su jefa muy emocionada había dado un grito de felicidad.

-¡Kurapika! ¡No me digas que van a tener una cita! ¡Eso es increíble! ¡No puedo creerlo tu primera cita!...- y así como si de repente a su jefa le hubieran dado una dosis alta de azúcar, no dejaba de hablar rápidamente y emocionada sobre cosas triviales ya que en realidad no era una cita pero explicarle lo de los ojos rojos sería más e intentar convencerla de que no era una cita era imposible una vez que se le metía una idea a la cabeza era difícil sacársela, así que prefirió dejar las cosas así; aunque no se imaginó que aquello le traería problemas en el futuro.

-De cualquier forma tienen mi permiso, pero tendrás que encargarte de darle un día libre a los otros guardaespaldas. Después de todo sería injusto no darles a ellos también un día libre mientras vamos de vacaciones- por fin ya había vuelto a la normalidad y siguió con la lectura de su libro, solo que ahora con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro.

Así que tomando el ejemplo de su jefa, Kurapika decidió leer un libro que había comprado antes de partir, más tarde hablaría con Lavi sobre el asunto.

.

Una vez que llegaron a la ciudad de Kert se instalaron en sus respectivas habitaciones en el hotel más importante de la ciudad, "El palacio imperial". Había contratado una suite que abarcaba todo un piso para ella y sus guardaespaldas así que cada quien tenía su habitación, pero esto no evitaba que incumplieran con su obligación de guardaespaldas. Sin embargo este hotel tenía la peculiaridad de que cada cuarto estaba decorado de una manera diferente, algunos eran cuartos conservadores; mientras que otros tenían temas diferentes como el espacio exterior, países, y culturas. Un cuarto podía estar ambientado al estilo tropical mientras que otro al estilo del polo sur. El tema del cuarto de Emma era "El fénix" así que había varias pinturas relacionadas al fénix además de tener una cama circular con sabanas de color dorado y en la cabecera la figura de un fénix que abrazaba la cama con unas largas cortinas de seda de tonalidad roja. Todo lo demás en la habitación era de las mismas tonalidades que la cama, rojo y dorado, era un verdadero espectáculo para la vista.

Mientras los demás inspeccionaban sus propias habitaciones Kurapika se instaló en la suya. Era una habitación pequeña pero el tema era "el cielo", la cama tenía sábanas blancas y asimilaban la forma de una nube; además de tener dos mesas de noche color doradas y una pared tenía un estante blanco con varios libros pero, para su decepción ya había leído todos ellos.

El cuarto estaba pintado de un azul celeste con nubes, el techo era una cúpula donde se podía apreciar el movimiento de las nubes. Prácticamente este cuarto gritaba "paz", y de cierta manera eso era lo que transmitía, justo lo que necesitaba. Cuando Kurapika estaba desempacando sus cosas pudo sentir que alguien entraba en su habitación y cerraba la puerta suavemente.

-¿Por qué no eres siempre así de silencioso? Así me ahorrarías dolores de cabeza- decía siendo totalmente consiente de quien estaba a sus espaldas.

-Porque es divertido verte molesto y con jaquecas- decía Lavi con aquella sonrisa pícara que tenía -¿Obtuviste el permiso?

-Por supuesto que sí, aunque ella cree que vamos a tener una cita o algo así- Kurapika seguía acomodando sus cosas como si el chico que estaba detrás de él no estuviera presente.

-hmmm, ya veo- tal vez Kurapika había cometido un error al contarle esa parte a Lavi pero no se percataría de aquello hasta más tarde, mientras tanto Lavi se instaló en la cama sintiendo lo suave que era ésta –Tendremos que actuar en la noche, habrá mucha gente, es el momento ideal. Entonces, ¿Qué te parece pasado mañana?-

-Por mi está bien- esta era la primera vez que volteaba a verlo desde que entró a su habitación- ahora, ¿podrías por favor ir a cumplir con tu trabajo y cuidar de nuestra jefa?-

-¿eh? Está bien- y así el joven pelirrojo se levantó con cierto aire de flojera y cansancio; el dinero que le pagaban no valía por el esfuerzo que tenía que hacer, pero dado que esta vez lo que le interesaba no era el dinero sino otra cosa, no le importaba lo que tenía que hacer. Antes de salir de la habitación le dio otra mirada a Kurapika que había vuelto a ignorarle completamente y salió.

Mientras tanto Kurapika estaba absorto en sus pensamientos. Aun no podía creer el hecho de que pronto estaría recuperando un par. Sentía un gran nudo en el estómago pero de alguna manera estaba feliz y ansioso.

El día en que conseguirían los ojos rojos por fin había llegado. El pelirrubio abrió los ojos y vio el cielo, se preguntaba qué hora seria así que se levantó y tomo su celular. Eran las 7:40 de la mañana. Así que se levantó, tomo un baño y se puso su traje tribal. Para entonces eran las 9:00 así que decidió leer un poco.

A las 10 a.m. alguien fuera de su habitación toco y después entro.

-He venido por ti- dijo el joven paseándose por la habitación como si fuera suya mientras inspeccionaba los libros del estante aunque al final no encontró nada interesante, al igual Kurapika todos esos títulos ya los había leído.

-¿Tan temprano? Creí que habías dicho que lo haríamos de noche- dijo Kurapika mientras ponía en orden algunos de los libros que había sacado del estante.

- Es verdad, pero tenemos cosas que discutir del plan- dijo Lavi mientras se dirigía a la salida – así que vayamos a desayunar algo-

Durante la mañana, en un café a las afueras del hotel, estuvieron discutiendo los planes para su "acto de magia". Desaparecer los ojos escarlatas no sería tarea fácil, pero eso era lo que lo hacía emocionante desde el punto de vista de Kuroro. Cuando finalmente terminaron su conversación apenas era la una de la tarde y el plan comenzaría entrada la noche a la diez para ser exactos, aún faltaban nueve horas.

Kurapika ya se había puesto de pie dispuesto a ir a su habitación cuando cierto joven se interpuso en su camino.

-¿Qué pasa olvidaste decirme algo?- él miro confundido a Lavi, ¿por qué se interponía en su camino a su habitación en el hotel? Por alguna razón su estómago se hizo un nudo, tenía un mal presentimiento.

-No, más bien tú has olvidado algo. Tenemos una cita.- le dijo con una sonrisa satisfactoria y decisiva que decía "no aceptare un no por respuesta".

-¿Eh? ¿De que estas hablando? No voy a tener una cita contigo- le dijo Kurapika de manera cortante, esquivándole y continuando su camino al hotel pero sintió una mano alrededor de su muñeca.

-¿Y por qué no? Tenemos tiempo, además una cita no te matara, tómalo como una forma de agradecerme por ayudarte. Después de todo sin mí ni siquiera sabrías donde se encuentran los ojos escarlatas y tal vez te tardarías más en recuperarlos.- En estos momentos Kurapika no sabía que decir a aquel argumento, ciertamente sin él tendría que aprovecharse de las influencias de Emma; a pesar de que desde el principio habían sido sus intenciones, al conocerla la conciencia le carcomía por aprovecharse de ella sabiendo que en realidad no era una mala persona como había pensado. Gracias a él no tendría que aprovecharse de ella de esa manera, además él había ideado el plan y que en realidad no era malo.

– Además, últimamente pareces muy estresado. Necesitas divertirte aunque sea un poco- esta vez su mano viajo desde su muñeca a su mano y éste empezó a caminar con un kuruta con un leve ceño fruncido. Le molestaba que él le dijese que hacer.

A pesar de que la disposición de Kurapika no era cooperativa al principio, al final termino aceptando el hecho y hasta parecía disfrutar de la "cita", aunque nunca admitiría que fue una cita. En la ciudad de Kert además de Bares Billares y casinos, había grandes museos, bibliotecas, teatros entre otras cosas.

Visitaron algunas tiendas donde compraron cosas que necesitarían para lo noche, además de comprar algunos libros. Después de salir de la biblioteca habían comenzado a hablar acerca de autores, libros, y géneros. En algunas cosas no concordaban y terminaban discutiendo sobre ello, por lo que la gente se les quedaba mirando algunos hasta tenían el descaro de reírse, mientras que otros pensaban que eran novios pero lo dudaban porque adivinar el sexo del pelirrubio o rubia era difícil; sin embargo Kurapika tenía que admitir que Lavi tenía muy buen gusto por los libros sin mencionar que desde hace mucho que no discutía con alguien sobre estos temas de esta manera como hacía con él, lo mismo iba para Lavi que estaba sorprendido por la gran variedad de obras que había leído siendo aún tan joven.

La tarde había pasado tan rápidamente, ya era de noche, caminaban por las calles llenas de luces por todos lados y personas, hacía un rato desde que cada uno parecía absorto en sus propios pensamientos.

-Kurapika…-dijo el joven al lado de ella- ¿puedo preguntarte algo?-

-¿Qué acaso no estás haciendo eso justamente?- dijo para mofarse de él, pero a diferencia de otras veces no sonrió ni nada, su expresión era muy seria, era extraño verlo serio.

-¿Por qué quieres vengarte del Genei Ryodan? , sé que lo que hicieron fue cruel para ti, pero no sería mejor olvidarlo y seguir adelante

-No, nunca podré olvidarlo- en su voz había un tono de desprecio – les hare pagar por lo que hicieron y por favor no vengas con esas cosas de que "la venganza no es buena"

-No, si quieres vengarte es tu problema, pero te sugiero que no los tomes a la ligera.

-No te preocupes no lo hago.

Era evidente que el querría seguir con el linaje de los Kuruta, pero le parecía que estaba siendo demasiado confiado, obtener los ojos rojos no era una tarea imposible, pero acabar con el Genei Ryodan era una cosa diferente, era obvio que los estaba subestimando.

Continuaron caminando entre las personas, de nuevo cada uno absorto en sus propios pensamientos Kurapika, se preguntaba si estaba siendo demasiado abierta con él, pero de alguna manera se sentía bien estar con él, pero al mismo tiempo tenía un mal presentimiento.

.

Ya era la una de la mañana, Kurapika estaba bastante cansado, colocó un bolso negro sobre su mesa de noche, lo abrió y dentro estaban los ojos. Por fin había recuperado un par, y quien diría que era gracias a ese bufón de cabello rojizo. Los observaba como si fuese la primera vez, habían tantas emociones dentro de su ser, felicidad, tristeza, nostalgia, entro otros tantos. Volvió a meter los ojos y los escondió en un lugar donde nadie los encontraría. Y se dispuso a tomar un baño, el plan había salido a la perfección, aun recordaba tan claramente como habían recuperado los ojos, fue tan fácil y sencillo que en realidad daba risa y de cierta forma sin cargo de conciencia.

Kurapika había llegado a un casino disfrazado con traje, una peluca de cabello castaño, sus lentes de contacto color negro y con una boina que hacia juego con el traje que llevaba, Lavi le había pedido que actuara como un niño riquillo malcriado, así que para molestar un poco al pelirrojo actuaba como él, (el no llego a molestarse, de hecho se rio de alguna manera).

El casino se llamaba "Lucky Lucy", Kurapika entraría y jugaría 21 (tras que el chico del parche le enseño a jugar y a ganar en un 100% de las veces). Lavi había investigado y el dueño del casino reclutaba gente que ganara en este tipo de juegos, los enviaba a otros casinos y mataba dos pájaros de un tiro, ganaba dinero y enviaba a la ruina a su competencia. Pero el hombre era muy astuto, competía con las personas que reclutaba, si él les ganaba trabajaban para el sin que él les pagara ni un centavo pero en cambio sí le ganaban él les daba cualquier cosa que pidiesen pero nunca lograban ganarle, hasta ese día.

Kurapika estuvo jugando 21 alrededor de una hora y media, y en esa hora y media ya había ganado más de dos billones de Yenes y como estaba planeado atrajo la atención del dueño. El dueño llevo a Kurapika a su sala personal de juegos para "charlar".

El cuarto tenía una mesa en el centro, de terciopelo verde como las que había fuera en el casino, había pinturas relacionadas a las apuestas, cámaras de seguridad, las paredes eran de color verde y el piso de mosaico rojo también habían dos sillas y se encontraban dos guaruras protegiendo al señor.

-Te llevo observando desde hace una hora, y nadie tiene una condenada suerte tan buena como tú; pero tú no tienes suerte ¿verdad?- dijo el hombre con una sonrisa arrogante, era el mismo hombre que había atacado a Nostrad durante la subasta, ironías de la vida, ¿Quién diría que aparte de la mafia, manejaba esta cadena de casinos? – Sabes que contar cartas está prohibido en los casinos ¿verdad?- Kurapika solo puso una cara seria, como si hubiese sido atrapado con las manos en la masa, el hombre regordete solo continuo con su monólogo – Si yo quisiera te podría entregar a la policía, pero no haré eso sabes por qué-

-No lo sé- Respondió el chico con cierto aire desinteresado

-Qué te parece si tenemos un juego tú y yo, si ganas te dejo ir sin más y con el dinero que ya ganaste y si no ganas te entrego a la policía

Kurapika fingió pensárselo un momento, como si tuviera miedo, pero sentía todo lo contrario – Está bien, ¿Qué vamos a jugar?

-Oh, es un juego bastante sencillo, es solo cuestión de suerte. Utilizaremos tan solo dos cartas, El joker y el As de corazón. Elegirás una carta a la suerte, si eliges el as de corazón te dejare libre y si escoges el joker bueno ya sabes que pasará.

-Muy bien comencemos.

Y así el hombre puso las dos cartas sobre la mesa que en realidad ambas eran ases de corazón. Kurapika tomo una y la mostro al hombre.

-Vaya pero parece que si tienes suerte- dijo el hombre mientras aplaudía, complacido por la victoria del chico – ¿qué te parece si lo hacemos más interesante?

-¿Más interesante, como que podríamos hacer?- fingió Kurapika ignorante de todas las cosas, aunque ya sabía de qué iba este juego.

-Esta vez apostaremos algo diferente, si tu ganas yo te daré cualquier cosa que me pidas pero si tu pierdes trabajaras para mí, iras a otros casinos a ganar mucho dinero para mí pero yo no te pagaré nada, pero no tienes que preocuparte tendrás hospedaje y comida solo lo necesario para vivir, entonces ¿Trato?-

-Sí, hoy me siento con suerte- dijo Kurapika con esa sonrisa socarrona que suele poner Lavi.

Y así el hombre volvió a colocar las dos cartas, pero esta vez ambas eran joker. Claro que Kurapika sabia aquello; Lavi le había dado un control que estaba conectado al interruptor de la luz principal, al accionarlo provocaría una pequeña corriente que permitiría que la luz se cortara por tres segundos, él lo accionó y entonces hubo un apagón, el tiempo fue más que suficiente para que Kurapika pudiera cambiar la carta de joker por una de as.

Se habían percatado del apagón, pero no de que Kurapika cambiara la carta. Kurapika todavía se quedó mirando las cartas una media hora fingiendo que estaba indeciso acerca de cuál carta tomar.

-¿Qué pasa chico, ahora estas nervioso?- pregunto el hombre que no podía ocultar una sonrisa evidente de triunfo.

-Sinceramente lo estoy, después de todo, de esto depende mi futuro- declaro el muchacho.

-Está bien tomate tu tiempo- dijo el hombre mientras se acomodaba más en su asiento.

El reloj marco las 12:15, y finalmente Kurapika tomo una carta. En este momento el hombre no podía ocultar su gran sonrisa de satisfacción que se convirtió en una de horror cuando se dio cuenta de que la carta era un as.

-¡¿Cómo es posible?!- gritó, estaba bastante alterado, estaba seguro de que había colocado dos Jokers ¿o no lo había hecho? –De seguro hiciste trampa- acuso el hombre apuntando su dedo regordete al chico.

El chico solo comenzó a reír, y una vez que se habían calmado sus risas comenzó -¿Cómo es posible eso? Usted mismo coloco las cartas y el único momento en que toque la carta fue cuando la tome para mostrarle mi elección-

El razonamiento del chico era acertado, era imposible que él hubiese hecho trampa, o al menos eso creía. Se dejó caer en su asiento de nuevo. Molesto solo grito -¡Vete de aquí! Si vuelves por estos lugares me encargare de que te arresten-

-¡¿Qué hay de nuestro trato?!- contrataco el muchacho, molesto por la respuesta del hombre enfrente de él.

-No estás en posición de pedirme nada chiquillo, antes considérate afortunado de que te dejare ir sin que te lastimen mis guardaespaldas, ¡Vete!- era obvio que el hombre no cumpliría con su trato, "La victoria tiene madre pero la derrota es huérfana", él era esa clase de hombre, no admitiría su error.

Kurapika solo se levantó de su asiento, fingiendo estar molesto por que aquel hombre no había cumplido con su promesa, pero en realidad ya había obtenido lo que quería.

Una vez afuera del casino se encontró con un joven de su misma altura llevaba un traje color negro y un sombrero que cubría su cabello rojo. Llevaba consigo una laptop y una bolsa negra, bastante grande.

Durante el tiempo en que Kurapika entro a jugar con el jefe del casino, Lavi había Hackeado la seguridad del casino y había desactivado las cámaras de seguridad sin que lo notaran, había evadido a los policías y se había introducido al despacho del hombre. Una vez dentro abrió la caja fuerte con gran rapidez y robo los ojos escarlatas, sin mencionar que robo otras cuantas cosas (Dinero, joyas, pinturas, libros) sólo que estas las había puesto en su paño fun fun (para ello tuvo que volver a ser Kuroro por un momento) y las oculto (si Kurapika se enteraba de que había robado otras cosas además de los ojos, seguro que una buena discusión se iniciaría, pero más que nada perdería su confianza. Pero siendo el gran ladrón que era, no podía darse el lujo de perder ésta oportunidad.

Finalmente terminó haciendo un estupendo trabajo hackeando la red de la empresa y dono todas las acciones a caridad y otros casinos provocando que la empresa de ese hombre se fuera a la quiebra segura. Y finalmente jugó un rato en el casino ganando y perdiendo a propósito y se retiró.

Ya solo le quedaba esperar a que Kurapika saliera del casino, todo esto en el término de media hora, tal vez sí Shalnark hubiese estado con él todo aquello hubiese llevado menos tiempo tal vez a lo mucho 15 minutos.

.

En cuanto al pelirrojo, la parte más difícil de ese día, definitivamente había sido convencer al Kuruta de robar los ojos escarlatas.

-No los robaras, solo los estas recuperando. Le pertenecen a tu tribu es tan sencillo como eso- decía el chico quien tenía un muy buen argumento.

-Es lo mismo que robar- había insistido Kurapika mientras tomaba su café.

-Entonces ¿Qué hacemos? No es como si tuvieras el dinero para comprarlos todos- dijo el muchacho dándole a entender su punto de vista- ¡oh ya se! Vas a entrar caminando y les dirás "hola soy un Kuruta serían tan amables de devolverme los ojos de mi tribu"- dijo el chico con acento sarcástico.

-¡No seas absurdo, como si pudiera hacer algo así!- Kurapika estaba molesto, pero no por lo que había dicho, sino porque tenía dos muy buenos puntos a su favor, le hacía ver que tenía razón cuando decía que tenía que robar los ojos, así que finalmente acepto. Como había dicho no los iba robar, los iba a recuperar.

_Continuara..._


	4. Chapter 4

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** Hunter x Hunter, D gray Man y Paradise Kiss no me pertenece al igual que sus personajes y demás relacionado con las series.

**Advertencias: **Contenido Yaoi, relación hombre con hombre. Esta es una Versión Yaoi, si deseas leer la otra version de esta misma historia con Kurapika fem te invito a buscarla con el nombre "Mine" en mi perfil.

Finalmente Disfruten! ñuñ

* * *

Capítulo 4: Aliados

En la mañana del día siguiente, la ciudad de Kert quedo impactada tras la noticia de que el Casino más importante de la ciudad había caído en la bancarrota y más aún, se volvió un misterio el cómo ocurrió. Ni siquiera los mismos dueños podían explicar el suceso. Nadie sabía lo ocurrido, excepto por un par de personas que habían hecho de las suyas la noche anterior.

-¿Puedes creerlo Kurapika? que una empresa cayera de la noche a la mañana es terrible- decía la doctora mientas revisaba el periódico de la mañana en la cocina de su piso personal, al mismo tiempo que desayunaba un café con leche y unos hotcakes - solo espero que eso nunca me pase - le dio un sorbo a su café cargado con extra azúcar.

-Pues lo hará si sigue desperdiciando tanto dinero en lujos que no necesita- le dijo Kurapika mientras llenaba la taza de café de su jefa.

-Qué malo eres, claro que si necesito estas cosas- dijo la mujer fingiendo molestia.

- ¿para qué necesita un equipo de esquiar si ni siquiera sabe usarlo? Está en casa como nuevo- replico el pelirrubio

- Bueno quien sabe a lo mejor algún día conozca a un apuesto doctor que se case conmigo y de luna de miel nos vayamos a esquiar a las Montañas de Louvre- dijo mientras se sumergía en su imaginación pensando en aquel apuesto doctor.

Y fue cuando estallo la paciencia de Kurapika y empezó a mencionar todas aquellas cosas inútiles que habían costado millones y aun así, las tenía su jefa como nuevas mientras ella daba sus "razones" para tener todo aquello.

- Bueno tranquilas las dos- dijo la voz de un chico de cabellos rojos, Kurapika se molestó por que le llamara "Ella" - es verdad que la mayoría de esas cosas son inútiles de alguna manera pero tampoco tiene nada de malo darse un lujo de vez en cuando

-Lavi, no la defiendas. La estas consintiendo y solo harás que gaste más en esas cosas que NO necesita, mejor debería darle un mejor uso a ese dinero

-¿Cómo qué? en caridad. Ya hace más que suficiente por muchas personas, que gaste un poco de dinero en ella no tiene nada de malo, además se ha estado matando trabajando; es bueno consentirse de vez en cuando

- Tal vez pero aun así hay cosas que no usará en su vida y aun así las compra, mejor debería comprar cosas que si utilice- Respondió Kurapika un tanto molesto por lo que había dicho. Era verdad que había ayudado a muchas personas pero usar un poco más de dinero en eso no lastimaría a nadie.

- Bueno dejando de lado que no están los demás guardias escuchando y que estamos solos- Emma le dio una sonrisa tonta a Kurapika - ¿Porque nunca me dijiste que perteneces a la tribu Kuruta? eso es muy cruel de tu parte.

Acto seguido, una muy molesto Kuruta dirigió una mirada asesina a cierto chico en la habitación y antes de que comenzara a gritar y reclamarle Lavi se defendió.

-¡Espera! te juro que yo no le dije nada- de verdad Kurapika daba mucho miedo cuando se enojaba

-Tiene razón Kurapika- intervino Emma- yo lo investigue en el sitio del cazador

Kurapika quería golpear fuertemente su frente, había olvidado totalmente que su jefa poseía una licencia de hunter y que él se había dado a conocer en la asociación como "el ultimo sobreviviente de la tribu Kuruta" así que era más que obvio que esa información estuviera en los sitios web; mientras tanto Lavi se estaba tratando de contener las ganas de reírse tapando su boca con ambas manos pero no servía de mucho, fue cuando sintió que una aura peligrosa emanaba en dirección a él. Pero antes de que el rubio fuera a asesinar a Lavi la doctora intervino.

-No te preocupes, guardare tu secreto; de hecho me gustaría poder ayudarte en lo que necesites, escuche que estas recolectando los ojos escarlatas- dijo la doctora mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa que indicaba que podía confiar en ella, por alguna razón la tensión de Kurapika desapareció ¿Por qué podía confiar en ella en tan poco tiempo? Kurapika estaba a punto de decirle que se metiera en sus asuntos pero, las palabras no llegaron a salir de su boca pues Lavi ya se había adelantado.

-De hecho necesitaremos un lugar donde ocultar los ojos y la caja fuerte de tu mansión es perfecta- dijo Lavi en un tono serio, tal como un negociador.

-Dalo por hecho- le dijo Emma

- Disculpen voy a salir un momento- Kurapika trato de decirlo de la manera más cortés posible pero fue todo lo contrario. ¿Quién se creía que era como para decidir y hablar por él? desde que había empezado a trabajar con Emma y Lavi sentía que perdía la calma muy rápidamente.

Cuando la habitación fue abandonada por Kurapika, Emma decidió que era hora de incordiar a su otro guardaespaldas.

-Tu tampoco te salvas Lavi- esta frase llamo la atención del chico que había estado observando la dirección por donde ella había salido - o debería decir Ku...ro...ro... -

En ese momento el rostro de Lavi mostraba una sonrisa pero, era esa sonrisa falsa que usaba para engañar a la gente ingenua0 pero, Emma no lo era.

-¿De que estas hablando? ¿Quién es Kuroro?-

-Por favor, hace años que te conozco y conozco muy bien tu modus operandi a la hora de robar, tú y Kurapika fueron los responsables de la quiebra del casino de anoche, lo sé porque entre la lista de objetos robados estaban los ojos rojos y joyas. Además siempre desapareces sin dejar rastro, justo como anoche. Además solo 2 personas saben de mi caja fuerte la persona que la construyo y yo- Emma termino su monologo de manera esplendida, no cabía duda que se había vuelto más perceptiva a cada gesto, palabra y otros sentidos

-Me rindo, tú ganas. Te has vuelto más inteligente- decía mientras levantaba sus manos en señal de rendición

– ¡¿Qué quieres decir con que me he vuelto más inteligente?, siempre lo he sido!, además no quiero oírlo de ti, te has vuelto descuidado, Ku...ro…ro…- Emma se había ofendido tras el insulto escondido en sus palabras.

-Bueno digamos que en realidad quería que lo supieras- decía tranquilamente, después de todo, esto era parte de su plan a futuro.

-¿Por qué razón?- esta vez sí que estaba intrigada, hasta había olvidado su disgusto con él por llamarla tonta de manera indirecta ¿Qué era lo que se tramaba?

-Necesitaremos la ayuda de Isabela, George y por supuesto la tuya; además hay algo que me ha estado molestando los últimos meses-

-¿Qué cosa? Creo que es la primera vez que te veo tan serio, sinceramente estoy sorprendida; ¿Tiene algo que ver con Kurapika?- dijo Emma mientras dejaba su café y se aseguraba de que Kurapika no estuviera por los alrededores.

-En realidad no estoy seguro, mis recuerdos de cuando tenía entre 20 y 21 años son un poco confusos, hay cosas que recuerdo a la perfección y hay otras que no son tan claras; pero estoy seguro que no es la primera vez que trato con Kurapika- respondió con cierto aire meditativo; él era del tipo de personas que tenía una memoria perfecta, podía recordar las cosas con sumo detalle era por eso que le parecía extraño que había fragmentos de su memoria que no recordara. –Quiero que me ayudes a descubrir si Kurapika y yo nos conocíamos en el pasado; a mí todavía no me tiene confianza así que dudo que me cuente algo, pero confía en ti, se abrirá más fácilmente a ti o a Isabela-

-Ya veo-Emma se percató de que Kurapika regresaba a la habitación así que decidió cambiar de tema –Te daré la llave de la caja fuerte para que vayas inmediatamente a guardar…- en ese momento entro Kurapika – los ojos rojos antes de que alguien descubra que los tenemos, además así estarán seguros- y fue que miro a Kurapika con una sonrisa dándole la seguridad de que estarían a salvo

-Por supuesto- fue la respuesta de Kurapika, ya estaba más tranquilo. Aunque solo Dios sabía que cosa había hecho para calmarse. – ¿le has dicho lo de anoche?- esta vez se dirigió a Lavi pero no acusándolo, sino con su voz normal.

-Sí, nos ayudara a almacenar los ojos hasta que los hayamos reunido. Además es muy buena abriendo cajas fuertes, en caso de que la necesitemos para ello- se dirigió a Emma con una sonrisa pícara, había matado dos pájaros de un tiro. Les ayudaría a recuperar los ojos y le ayudaría a descubrir si su pasado y el de Kurapika estaban involucrados.

-¿Y tú como sabes eso?- Kurapika nuevamente lo miraba con cara de sospecha, algo tramaba Lavi y no le gustaba que se lo ocultase

-Yo se lo acabo de decir- la respuesta salió de los labios de Emma sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces – me contó que anoche tuvo problemas para abrir la caja fuerte, pero que al final lo logro a tiempo.- le dijo Emma tan segura de sí misma, era muy buena mentirosa como Kuroro, solo una persona como Senritsu se daría cuenta de que ambos estaban mintiendo.- De cualquier forma, cuando regresemos a casa, asegúrate de despedir a los demás guardaespaldas- cambiando nuevamente el tema para que la chica dejara de cuestionarlos.

-¿Por qué razón?-

-Bueno, no podemos darnos el lujo de ser traicionados por alguno de ellos, que robe los ojos escarlatas o peor dé a conocer tu identidad. Además estoy segura con ustedes dos, pero si hay amigos tuyos a los que podamos contratar, o personas de tu confianza entonces llámalos, nos darían una gran mano.-

A veces Emma podía ser una gran ayuda y otras un gran problema, si llegaba a venir el amigo de Kurapika que podía escuchar los latidos del corazón seguramente se daría cuenta de que él era Kuroro y eso echaría a perder sus planes. Podía cambiar su apariencia pero no los latidos de su corazón.

-Le agradezco, y de hecho si tengo amigos que podrían ayudarnos pero ellos ya están ocupados con sus propios problemas, no quiero causarles molestias con los míos, creo que con Lavi y conmigo seremos suficientes- dijo muy determinado después de todo no estaba mintiendo, Gon y Killua buscaban al padre de Gon, Leorio estaba realizando sus estudios de medicina y en cuanto a Senritsu estaba buscando la Sonata de la oscuridad, así que no quería molestarlos innecesariamente.

En momentos como este Kuroro se preguntaba si tenía buena suerte o que el destino así lo quería, aunque él no era el tipo de persona que creyera en el destino así que descarto la segunda opción. Sí que era un hombre afortunado.

-Bueno ya es tarde- dijo la doctora mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se dirigía a su habitación –tomare un baño y me arreglare para que vayamos un rato a la ciudad –los dejare solos, tor…to…los…- y la mujer dejo a dos jóvenes sin palabras, el chico no estaba molesto ni nada pero no esperaba que soltara esa bomba y más en presencia de Kurapika, en cuanto a Kurapika estaba completamente rojo y miro furioso a Lavi.

-¿Qué le dijiste?- dependiendo de su respuesta seguramente asesinaría al chico

-Nada. Solo lo que pasó anoche, no lo dije de nuestra cita-

- NO fue una cita- le respondió haciendo hincapié en la palabra "No"- de cualquier forma, no se supone que íbamos a guardar los ojos con alguien a quien yo conozco?

-Sí, pero cambie de opinión, no sabemos qué tan seguros estarán, pienso que mientras más al alcance de nosotros este, menor preocupación tendremos, no quiero ir tras el mismo par dos veces- le respondió el chico pelirrojo, en realidad a él no le gustaba confiar en las personas cuando ni siquiera las conocía, además la caja fuerte fue hecha por él así que estaba totalmente seguro de que protegería los ojos rojos adecuadamente- además considera que podemos encontrarnos con personas que trataran de recuperar los ojos u otras que descubran que los tenemos y querrán robarlos de nosotros y estas personas están dispuestas a asesinar a cualquiera que se interponga, si las guardamos con alguien esa persona correrá un gran peligro y dudo que quieras ponerlas en peligro-

Era tan engreído, siempre tenía buenos argumentos con los cuales cerrarle la boca, eso lo molestaba mucho y más aún cuando sabía que tenía razón.

-Es verdad, pero no decidas por mí ¿Esta claro? ¿Además está bien que involucremos a Emma ella también quiere los ojos rojos?-

-Tu nunca duermes pacíficamente ¿Verdad?, está bien antes de volver a hacer algo lo consultare jefe; en cuanto a lo de Emma, podemos confiar en ella, no es del tipo de persona que se aprovecha de la situación de otros-

-Como alguien que conozco- esta vez Kurapika era la que quería incordiar a Lavi pero, él no se dejaría arrastrar por sus juegos tan fácilmente

-Tal vez- admitió, lo que tomó a Kurapika por sorpresa.- Dame la bolsa, iré a guardar los ojos a casa de Emma-

-Está bien, espera aquí-

Kuroro se quedó observando a Kurapika mientras se marchaba, empezaba a preguntarse si se estaba volviendo descuidado a causa de él o si solo estaba cansado, primero fue revelarle su identidad a Emma que en realidad trajo ventajas, pero cuando revelo lo de las habilidades de Emma ¿En que estaba pensando? Pero ya no importaba, iba a ser más cuidadoso de ahora en adelante, no quería que su plan fallara por tonterías, tenía que concentrarse.

.

Lo siguiente que supo fue que estaba en el suelo, como si una gran fuerza le obligase a estar pegado al suelo, luchaba por tratar de levantarse y poder salvar a su molesta jefa de una muerte inminente, pero simplemente no podía, ese nen no le permitía moverse ni un centímetro, apenas podía respirar con dificultad de hecho empezaba a sentirse sofocado y comenzaba a perder la conciencia. Kurapika se dirigía hacia la habitación de Emma para avisarle que Lavi acababa de salir del hotel para llevar los ojos a un lugar seguro se acercó a la puerta y observo que estaba entreabierta, era algo un poco extraño así que se acercó y logró escuchar dos voces, la voz de su jefa y la voz de ¿un hombre?

-Tú eres tan culpable como ellos, y es hora de que tome mi venganza contra ustedes- decía la voz desconocida a los oídos de Kurapika, así que invocó sus cadenas

-Tienes razón en ello, pero eso no los traerá a la vida. Así que por que no bajas el arma, por favor por los viejos tiempos- la voz de ella era seria pero no estaba asustada.

-¡No ustedes nos traicionaron! ¡Merecen morir!- en ese momento entro Kurapika y utilizo su cadena para quitarle a ese sujeto su arma, Kurapika tomo el arma y apunto hacia el hombre.

Era alto de cabello dorado y unos ojos hermosos color azul celeste, llevaba ropas negras. El hombre observo a Kurapika de arriba abajo y empezó a acercársele –Deténgase y no se mueva, si intenta algo lo mataré-

-Niño no te entrometas, o podría terminar matándote a ti también- Al siguiente segundo lo único que supo es que estaba en el suelo sin poder moverse, era la habilidad nen de ese hombre, y al sentir esa presión los ojos de Kurapika se tornaron rojos y ese hombre lo notó

-Así que tú también, eres de la tribu Kuruta- el hombre se acercó a Kurapika tomo su arma y la guardo, entonces se acercó y tomo el rostro de Kurapika para mirarlo más de cerca y entonces le susurro unas palabras a su oído, entonces sintió como la presión que se ejercía en su cuerpo desapareció y el hombre callo sobre el suelo, una bala le había atravesado la cabeza. Kurapika volteo a la dirección de donde provenía la bala, fue Lavi el que lo había matado.

.¡¿Por qué lo mataste?!- Kurapika se dirigió hacia el chico de cabellos rojizos, pero este tenía un rostro frio, como si asesinar a una persona no tuviese ningún valor para él.

-¡¿Por qué no lo mataste cuando tuviste la oportunidad?! ¡¿Qué hubiera pasado si no estoy yo aquí?! ¡Estás aquí para proteger a Emma haz tu trabajo!- La cara del pelirrojo no era de enojo pero aun así sus palabras había llegado a Kurapika como una cubeta de agua helada

Le molestaba que estuviese tan tranquilo tras asesinar a una persona sin compasión -¡Él pertenecía a mi tribu!-

-¿Estas seguro?- el rostro de Lavi seguía siendo el mismo sin emociones, un rostro frio ante una persona débil – Él pudo decirte eso para que bajaras la guardia, de cualquier forma solo cumple con tu trabajo-

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan frio? ¿Cómo puedes matar a una persona y no sentir absolutamente nada?-

Sin embargo Lavi no confronto sus palabras simplemente se dirigió a la puerta y antes de salir miro a Kurapika – No debes sentir compasión por tus enemigos, si lo haces ¿Cómo esperas derrotar al Genei Ryodan?, si no puedes asesinar a alguien sin sentir lastima o culpa entonces será mejor que dejes tu venganza- y sin más el chico salió de la habitación.

Él siempre había sido irritante para Kurapika, pero aun así era la primera vez que veía ese rostro tan frio, obscuro y desalmado; siempre había mostrado esa cara de bufón o simplemente serio pero nunca de esa manera, y sus palabras realmente le habían molestado a Kurapika. Entonces Kurapika llego a una conclusión, todo este tiempo el solo estaba actuando su verdadera naturaleza era la que le había mostrado hace unos momentos. Él había empezado a confiar en él pero ahora ya no lo haría, ella nunca podría confiar en alguien como él.

-Kurapika- la voz de Emma le llamo, se acercó y toco su hombro –por ahora creo que lo mejor es olvidar el asunto y deshacernos de él, no creo que tenga familia pero creo que lo mínimo que podemos hacer por él es enterrarlo-

Ese mismo día Emma despidió a los otros guardaespaldas, despues rento un automóvil y pusieron el cadáver en la parte trasera del auto, dejaron el hotel y se dirigieron a un pequeño poblado a 900 km al este de la ciudad de Kert, el pequeño poblado se llamaba Kamio.

Unas horas más tarde en un dirigible a doce mil pies de altura, cierto chico pelirrojo estaba ¿deprimido?, más bien la palabra correcta era frustrado, molesto y desanimado.

-Por fin había logrado un avance con ella, ya empezaba a confiar en mí, ahora no se si lo hará – pensaba mientras veía el paisaje por debajo de él, entonces sintió como su celular vibraba lo tomó y checó el mensaje escrito

"No te preocupes por tu pequeña disputa con Kurapika, hare lo que pueda para que su relación no se venga en pedazos Atte.: Emma P.D. Realmente te gusta ¿Estás enamorado verdad?"

Emma sí que daba miedo, era realmente muy perceptiva en cuanto a las emociones de las personas que estaban a su alrededor. Pero realmente daba miedo hasta el punto de conocer los sentimientos de otras personas cuando ellos no se habían percatado de éstos. Si estaba preocupado por su relación con el kuruta porque quería averiguar sobre su pasado pero, no él nunca podría cometer el error de enamorarse de Kurapika pero sabía el significado tras las palabras de Emma.

¿Se estaba volviendo descuidado por Kurapika? Había estado molesto con Kurapika no solo por poner en peligro la vida de Emma sino la de ella misma también. ¿Realmente se estaba enamorado de él? Sin embargo solo desecho esos pensamientos sin fundamentos; había escuchado del usuario nen- al que le había robado la habilidad de adquirir la apariencia de otra persona- que esa habilidad podía adquirir ciertos efectos secundarios como adquirir la personalidad de la persona a la que se le había robado su identidad. Si ese era el caso, entonces esa era la razón tras sus pequeños descuidos; además si era duro con Kurapika hace unos momentos fue por su propio bien si él moría antes de averiguar algo sobre su pasado entonces todo este circo hubiese sido para nada, era normal estar preocupado por su seguridad; después de todo cuando todo esto acabara él mismo lo asesinaría.

En un hermoso prado donde cualquier clase de flor se daba, habían flores de todos los colores y de diferentes tamaños, y el aroma que se respiraba en el aire era exquisito, en ese lugar había un cementerio pero a diferencia de los cementerios ordinarios que traían con ellos un sentimiento de tristeza, añoranza y miedo; este lugar traía todo lo contrario.

Una mujer de cabello Cataño junto a otra persona de cabello rubio observaban un cúmulo de tierra donde descansaba aquel hombre de ojos celestes.

-Se dice que esta tierra es santa y que si se entierra aquí a una persona que adquirió un gran rencor, podrá olvidarlo y finalmente podrá descansar en paz. Espero que éste hombre lo haga, que pueda perdonar y olvidar su odio- Emma miro a Kurapika, su rostro no mostraba ninguna emoción pero ella tenía una idea de lo que sentía – No te enfades con Lavi, él solo quiere ayudarte a cumplir con tus propósitos, si no tienes una voluntad lo suficientemente fuerte para matar a tus enemigos no lograras acabar con la araña; la manera en que dijo las cosas no fue la correcta pero creo que intentaba decirte "Se fuerte o morirás"- pero los ojos de Kurapika seguían fijos a la tierra.

-Sera mejor que vayamos a la posada, tienen aguas termales te ayudara a despejar tu cabeza- dijo Emma mientras tomaba la mano de Kurapika y lo llevaba con ella a la posada que esteba en ese pueblo.

Más tarde en la habitación de la posada.

-¿En qué estás pensando Kurapika? Haz estado callado todo el día, si no me lo dices no podré ayudarte- le dijo Emma a Kurapika quien ya se veía más tranquilo y relajado, después de su baño en las aguas curanderas.

-¿Ese hombre te conocía verdad? ¿Porque estaba molesto contigo? ¿Realmente es de la tribu Kuruta?-

Emma sabía que haría estas preguntas y más porque tenían que ver con su tribu –Cuando comencé a estudiar medicina un maestro nos llevaba con él a una pequeña tribu, a curar a las personas y niños y a llevarles medicinas. Esa era tu tribu, tú no me recuerdas ya que nos vimos pocas veces, tú casi nunca te enfermabas, pero yo si te recuerdo; es por ellos que tenía mis sospechas acerca de que eras una chica aunque incluso de niña era muy difícil saber si eras una chica o un chico –

-¿Es por eso que me está ayudando, porque me conoció en el pasado?-

-En parte, sí. Ese hombre que intentó asesinarme pertenecía a tu tribu pero él la dejó ya que se interesó en la medicina pero, después de la masacre de tu pueblo, él desapareció y creyó que nosotros fuimos los que le vendimos al Genei Ryodan la localización de la tribu, pero no fue así al menos no intencionalmente. El Genei Ryodan pudo habernos seguido en uno de nuestros viajes o incluso implantar un chip de localización, así que en parte también en nuestra culpa lo que le paso a tu tribu-

-Ya veo- Kurapika parecía más tranquilo ahora, lo estaba. Ese lugar y Emma le traían cierto sentimiento de seguridad y tranquilidad y de alguna manera sabía que podía confiar en ella.

-En cuanto a Lavi- dijo Emma cambiando de tema

-Sigo molesto con él por asesinarle sin piedad y no creo perdonarle-le dijo con su ceño fruncido y toda la seguridad del mundo.

-Ya me lo imaginaba- dijo Emma con un encogimiento de hombros

-Pero intentare llevarme bien con él, solo porque tenemos que trabajar juntos-

-¡Buen chico! ¡Sabía que podía contar contigo!- le dijo mientras le daba una palmaditas en la cabeza como a un niño pequeño. Bueno solo por esta vez se lo permitiría, no tenía las ganas de comenzar otra discusión. Después de lo que ella le había dicho de Lavi decidió que le daría otra oportunidad, de cualquier forma parece que Emma confía en él, claro que ella no confiaría en él tan fácilmente pero averiguaría que tan confiable era.


	5. Chapter 5

**Descargo de responsabilidad: **Hunter x Hunter no me pertenece al igual que sus personajes y demás relacionado con la serie.

**Advertencias: **Contenido Yaoi, relación hombre con hombre. Esta es una Versión Yaoi, si deseas leer la otra version de esta misma historia con Kurapika fem te invito a buscarla con el nombre "Mine" en mi perfil.

Finalmente Disfruten! ñuñ

* * *

Podía sentir un gran dolor y frio recorriendo por su espalda, no podía recordar que había sucedido pero podía escuchar una voz llamándole y en lo único que pudo pensar fue

_No quiero morir, aun… aun no puedo morir_

**Capítulo 5:** Sentimientos encontrados, Parte 1

Las ironías de la vida, hace algunos días se encontraba discutiendo con su jefa por su sueño de ir a las montañas de Louvre con su esposo en su luna de miel y he aquí que es ahí donde se dirigen el grupo de tres personas, en un barco. Después de haber dejado los ojos en la caja fuerte de Emma, Lavi había regresado con importantes noticias, al parecer uno de los dueños de los ojos había realizado un viaje en barco a las montañas de Louvre para exhibir su preciado tesoro y aparentemente la desgracia cayó sobre él ya que su barco se hundió. Después de saber esto Lavi inmediatamente compró los boletos para ir en busca de los ojos, nadie notaria la ausencia del tesoro ya que varias cosas se llegaban a perder en el mar, además a los familiares les importaba más el cadáver que los artefactos y pertenencias que llevaría esa persona, así que no notarían su ausencia.

Sin embargo las cosas entre Lavi y Kurapika no habían mejorado ya que ambos se trataban fríamente. Emma no lograba comprender a ese par de cabezas de chorlito y más aún al chorlito mayor ya que primero le pedía que le ayudará a acercarse al Kuruta y después éste se alejaba completamente de él y sólo había una explicación en la cabeza de Emma, se trataba de un asunto de orgullo y sí, eso era algo que tenían ambos: demasiado tercos y orgullosos. Ella solo dejo escapar un suspiro sonoro y le dio un codazo a Lavi. Éste levanto una ceja en cuestionamiento por su acción.

-¿Se puede saber en qué piensas? No se supone que deberías intentar acercarte a él y no lo contrario- era obvia su molestia para con él, pero hablaba en voz baja como sí temiera que Kurapika les escuchase a pesar de que estaba muy lejos de ellos.

- si pero, es su culpa. Sigue siendo un crío va por ahí diciendo que atrapara al Genei Ryodan y que vengara a su tribu pero no tiene las agallas de asesinar-

-¿quién es el que se está comportando como un crío ahora? Primero me dices "ayúdame a acercarme a él" y al final te retiras del plan; no eres muy diferente de Kurapika ¿sabes?

-¡Lo sé! Es sólo que ya no se sí deba seguir con todo este asunto digo ¿realmente vale la pena por un par de recuerdos?

-¿A qué le temes? ¿A enamorarte?

-¡Si! Está bien lo admito, eso es lo que pasa.- hizo una pausa antes de continuar- más que temer, odiaría que eso pasara.

Emma solo podía observarlo estupefacta, eso le trajo recuerdos del pasado de aquella vez.

-¿Entonces qué piensas hacer?-

- Por ahora los ojos y después ya veremos que hacer- lo dijo mientras se alejaba.

Emma conocía a Kuroro desde hace algunos años y a decir verdad el nunca compartía sus sentimientos ni pensamientos a nadie a excepción de dos personas y había momentos en que se sentía feliz de ser una de esas personas por qué significaba que le tenía confianza pero en estos momentos se sentía abatida ya que no sabía que hacer o que decirle.

.

Debido a la conversación, Kuroro recordó un trágico incidente de su pasado, recuerdos sobre su familia. Ellos Vivian en Ryusei Gai y aunque vivían en la pobreza extrema su madre y su padre estaban locamente enamorados pero un día el padre de Kuroro falleció y su madre no pudo soportarlo, ella se suicidó. A pesar de solo tener 5 años- con el coeficiente tan elevado como el de él- a su propia manera de ver el mundo, si amar significaba atarse a una persona tanto que cuando esta fallece abandonas todo entonces no quería ser una de esas personas.

Fue cuando Kuroro se dio cuenta que el amor era una pérdida de tiempo y energía, que no existía el amor verdadero ni los finales felices como los escriben en muchos de los libros que había leído.

Había odiado a su madre por ser débil, y el decidió no serlo. Por eso nunca se aferró a las personas y por eso aprendió a vivir lado a lado con la muerte día a día. Y enamorarse de su "enemigo" no era buena idea ya que al final terminarían por asesinar se el uno al otro.

Lo estaba pensando demasiado, pero lo mejor para ambos era marcharse cuanto antes. Antes de tomarle cariño.

.

En cuanto a Kurapika, bueno cabe decir que seguía enfadado con él por el asunto pero, había decidido dejarlo a un lado por el bien de ambos, odiaba admitirlo y a decir verdad nunca lo admitiría en voz alta sin embargo, era bueno tener a alguien que te cubriese las espaldas y más para recuperar los ojos. Pero, el chico se había vuelto un completo bloque de hielo en su trato con él, no sabía que pensar. Entonces fue cuando se acercó Emma.

-¿Te encuentras bien? Te veo un poco pálido- le dijo mientras colocaba una mano sobre su frente, notando que estaba ligeramente caliente.

-Estoy bien, debe ser por el clima- le dijo mientras apartaba su mano de la frente

-A mí no me lo parece- dijo Emma con evidente preocupación – será mejor que te recuestes un rato a descansar, te llevare un té y unas medicinas para la fiebre. Esto no te pasaría si fueras doctor- dijo Emma camino a la habitación de Kurapika

-Eso no es verdad sea o no doctor de todas maneras me enfermaría

-Bueno tal vez pero, sabrías como curarte y podrías echarme una mano en la clínica

-Ya le he dicho que no me interesa ser doctor, pero por otra parte ¿Está bien que se tome tantos días de vacaciones?

-Claro que está bien, deje todo en manos de una persona de confianza

Y así acompaño a Kurapika a su habitación asegurándose de que descansara ya que hasta para eso era terco.

.

Era extraño siempre había podido conciliar el sueño con facilidad pero esa noche en particular no podía y no sabía la razón, dándose por vencido decidió dar una vuelta por el barco. Cuando estaba dando su recorrido se dio cuenta de que hoy no era su día, Kurapika tampoco estaba en cama, estaba sentado en el piso observando atentamente a la luna como si la estuviera escuchando, observo de lejos en sus ojos había tristeza. La curiosidad le mataba ¿Por qué estaría triste? ¿Una pesadilla tal vez? Se acercó y se sentó a su lado y lo observo, podía ver claramente sus ojos con lágrimas amenazando con salir pero, era tan orgulloso como para permitir que se derramaran y más ahora que él estaba ahí.

Después de un rato finalmente logro preguntar

-¿Qué te pasa?- empezó el chico con cabello rojizo

-Nada, de todas maneras ¿A ti qué te importa? Hace unas horas no me veías a los ojos y ahora vienes a preguntarme como si nada. ¿Cuál es tu problema?- dijo mientras lo observaba directamente a los ojos, asiéndole saber que lo odiaba – Solo déjame solo- dijo mientras se ponía de pie para marcharse pero una mano sujeto su muñeca obligándola a sentarse de nuevo.

Iba a mirarlo nuevamente con una expresión de rabia pero no pudo, la vista del chico le decía "No te dejare ir hasta que me digas que te pasa" y para confirmarlo su mano aún estaba sujetando su muñeca.

-Solo fue una pesadilla

-¿Quieres hablar de ello?

-No, no quiero revivirlo- hizo una pausa pero después continuo – siempre me pasa, solo déjame en paz

-¿Es por lo que le paso a tu tribu?

-Si

Al principio de su conversación su voz había sido la misma que conoció al principio, pero conforme iban avanzando se tornaba cada vez más fría e indiferente.

-Escucha- empezó Lavi mientras se aseguraba de que lo observara directamente a los ojos – ya es suficiente, tienes que dejar de atormentarte con tu pasado eso no te llevara a ninguna parte. Ellos nunca regresaran y no importa lo que hagas no importa si recuperas los ojos no importa si capturas o asesinas a la araña ellos no regresaran.-

No pudo soportarlo más, intento golpearlo por lo que había dicho, pero él había sujetado sus dos manos antes de que el golpe llegara. Forcejeo con él para librarse de su agarre, pero no lo lograba, cada vez que sentía que lo lograría el volvía a sujetarlo con la misma fuerza.

-¡Tu no entiendes nada!- le gritó – Siempre he querido olvidarlo, pero esas escenas siempre regresan… cuando creo que por fin no volveré a soñar con eso… se vuelve peor… ¡No sabes lo que es perder todo y tener ese constante recuerdo! Ver a las familias a tu alrededor… y recordar… y saber… que nunca podrás tener algo así…- las lágrimas ahora caían libremente por sus ojos – tener que ver… sus caras… sufriendo… agonizando… ¡mientras unos monstruos les arrebatan la vida como si fuesen simples gusanos!... y lo peor es la impotencia de no poder hacer algo por ellos…-

Él finalmente soltó sus manos y regreso a su habitación; no le dijo palabras de aliento ni lo reconforto, no hizo nada por él. Comprendió que lo odiaba, lo odiaba por ser débil como su madre.

Kurapika se sentía más solo que nunca, sus palabras le habían dolido porque en el fondo sabía que eran verdad, pero tampoco podía estar tranquilo sabiendo que los criminales que asesinaron a su familia, a su tribu, andaban libre sin recibir castigo. Si no había nadie quien los castigara él lo haría.

.

El resto del viaje ninguno de los dos se hablaba, y evitaban encontrarse como si su vida dependiese de ello. Llegaron a un poblado muy cerca de las montañas de Louvre, se hospedaron en una posada, dejaron sus pertenencias y después rentaron un barco de pesca para ir en busca de los ojos. Cuando llegaron al lugar Lavi y Kurapika tuvieron que dejar de lado sus problemas personales ya que en unos momentos estarían sumergiéndose en aguas desconocidas y no solo eso ya que el trabajo en equipo era elemental si querían salir vivos de aquella situación.

Emma había conseguido unos trajes de buceo de un amigo.

-Los trajes están diseñados para devolver el calor que su cuerpo genera entonces no tendrán por qué temer de morir congelados o con una pulmonía- dijo tratando de hacer que pareciese una broma para quitar el ambiente pesado que había entre ellos pero poco había servido – Los trajes estan muy completos así que no tendrán problemas con el aire pero tal vez les duela los oídos por la presión. No estoy muy segura de cuánto tiempo les durara el aire, así que les sugiero hacerlo lo más rápido posible-

El traje los cubría completamente pies, manos, cuello, cabeza y orejas, lo único que dejaba libre era la parte de la cara-Claro además de llevar goles-. Cuando estuvieron listos se sumergieron en las aguas, y tal y como había dicho Emma gracias a los trajes no sentían frio así que era un esfuerzo menos, Kurapika invoco sus cadenas y dejó que su Cadena de radiestesia los guiara lo que facilito aún más las cosas. Se encontraba dentro de una caja fuerte dentro del barco – que sorpresa - pero, Lavi logró sacarlos de ahí muy fácilmente. No tenían tiempo que perder así que utilizo Ren en su mano derecha y golpeo la caja fuerte, cayo la puerta muy fácilmente y pudieron sacar los ojos.

Todo había salido bien, su recuperación había salido mejor de lo que esperaban y sin ningún contratiempo. Después del riguroso trabajo que habían realizado, Emma les había propuesto ir a esquiar a las montañas de Louvre, al principio estos dos se habían negado pero al final accedieron. Kurapika oculto muy bien los ojos para no perderlos mientras iban a las montañas.

Así que al día siguiente los tres habían salido a esquiar, lo que en realidad había resultado muy buena idea. Ninguno había ido a esquiar antes así que tuvieron que aprender juntos, Lavi tenía un talento innato, a Emma le había costado un poco de trabajo pero Kurapika había sido el peor del grupo. Emma había decidió desaparecer para dejar que la pareja solucionara sus problemas y de alguna manera lo hicieron.

Kuroro había observado que su compañero tenía problemas con eso de esquiar así que tras su tercer intento fallido - y evidente caída- se acercó a él dejando a un lado las discusiones y problemas que tuvieron. Estaba decidido a averiguar la verdad, la curiosidad era mayor que su momentáneo desprecio por su debilidad.

-¿Quieres qué te enseñe?- le pregunto amablemente el pelirrojo mientras le daba la mano para que se levantase.

Kurapika lo pensó un momento y finalmente aceptó, las acciones del chico eran igual de inesperadas como las de él ya que esperaba que le rechazara. Mientras, Kurapika quería disculparse por lo ocurrido, ya que sabía que él sólo quería ayudarla aunque fuese una manera muy tosca de hacerlo pero, a fin de cuentas el chico seguiría ayudándole con la recuperación de los ojos así que era mejor para ambos que las cosas entre ellos estuvieran como antes, sin embargo no sabía cómo pedirle disculpas así que sólo dejo que le enseñará como disculpa suficiente ya que estaba dejando de lado su orgullo y admitiendo que necesitaba su ayuda, claro que esto sin decir palabra alguna y Lavi lo sabía y entendía el significado.

-Gracias

-¿Porqué?

-Por todo, ya sabes.- dijo Kurapika con un encogimiento de hombros

El solo le dio una sonrisa. Por fin la paz, las cosas entre ellos serían mejor de ahora en adelante o eso esperaba Kurapika.

Pero las cosas nunca eran así, no con ellos. Unos chicos escandalosos accidentalmente provocaron una avalancha. Lavi no dudo ni un momento y bajo rápidamente por la montaña con la gran habilidad que tenía para esquiar pero cuando llego a una zona segura, junto con otros esquiadores profesionales y otros no tanto pero que corrieron con suerte- se dio cuenta de que su acompañante no estaba.

Él había visto a un pequeño abandonado y con la avalancha acercándose, actuó con rapidez y fue por el niño pero ya era demasiado tarde la nieve ya estaba encima de ellos a punto de caer despiadadamente sobre sus cabezas, lo único que pudo hacer un instante antes de que lo peor pasara era abrazar al niño y protegerlo, fue lo que su instinto le ordenó que hiciera.

.

Oscuridad total seguida de una sofocante sensación de terror y miedo. No podía recordar con claridad lo sucedió. Podía sentir un gran dolor y frio recorriendo por su espalda, no podía recordar que había sucedido pero podía escuchar una voz llamándole y en lo único que pudo pensar fue

_No quiero morir, aun… aun no puedo morir_

Con el pequeño niño entre sus brazos sentía como su conciencia se iba apagando, entonces imágenes de su hogar inundaron su cabeza. Recordaba a su madre cantando la misma canción que les cantaba antes de dormir, mientras él y su hermana gemela estaban sentados en el piso, él leyendo un libro y su hermana jugaba con una muñeca de trapo. Su padre entrando y unas gentiles manos que se paseaban por la cabeza de ambos. Esas manos, sentía que las reconocía de algún otro lado. Su calidez. Pronto su hermana se le une a su madre y canta la canción con una entonación perfecta, ambas voces suenan como coros de ángeles para sus oídos. Sería un sueño, ¿Un recuerdo? O tal vez realmente estaba con ellos, si tal vez era porque ya era tiempo. Ya no sentía miedo.

Continuara…

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **Hola a todos, espero que les esté gustando la historia hasta ahora. Agradezco su paciencia y estaré esperando sus dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, recetas de cocina, etc. Saludos y que tengan una excelente semana. Si así es, esto aún no ha terminado apenas es el inicio.


	6. Chapter 6

**Descargo de responsabilidad: **Hunter x Hunter no me pertenece al igual que sus personajes y demás relacionado con la serie.

**Advertencias: **Contenido Yaoi, relación hombre con hombre. Esta es una Versión Yaoi, si deseas leer la otra version de esta misma historia con Kurapika fem te invito a buscarla con el nombre "Mine" en mi perfil.

Finalmente Disfruten! ñuñ

* * *

**Capítulo 6** Sentimientos Encontrados Parte 2

Un joven de anteojos, ojos cafés y cabello castaño caminaba en dirección a la oficina de su jefa, ahora que era su mano derecha debía reportarle cualquier suceso sin importar lo pequeño e insignificante que pareciese, pero lamentablemente este no era uno de esos. Se trataba de algo importante. Se paró frente a la enorme puerta y toco dos veces hasta escuchar en su interior una voz que le decía "Adelante". Se acercó al escritorio de su jefa, tratando de esconder su desconcierto.

-Mi señora- dijo el joven mientras observaba a su jefa firmando papeles entre otras cosas, antes de continuar – me temo que están juntos -

Ella levanto su vista hacia el joven con una expresión de desconcierto.

-Ya veo. No me esperaba que llegase el momento tan pronto pero, no hay nada que hacer.

-¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer mi señora? Si se entera de … eso.

-Tranquilo, siempre tengo un plan de emergencia.- Le dijo la mujer antes de finalmente salir de su "oficina", dejando a su mano derecha perplejo y preocupado.

.

Siempre había tenido el mismo sueño por años pero últimamente era más recurrente. Esa habitación vacía y oscura donde solo había una cama, un retrete y un lavamanos. Estaba encerrado en ese lugar y por más que golpeara la puerta esta no cedía. De las paredes empezaba a escurrir sangre y debajo de su cama los cuerpos de sus camaradas sin ojos comenzaban a salir. Con gemidos y lamentos que le hacían la piel de gallina. Tapaba sus oídos con la esperanza de no escucharlos pero aun así ahí estaban sus lamentos "¿Por qué tú?" "No quiero morir" "Es tu culpa". Lo que le sorprendió fue ver ahora a sus tres amigos en ese estado pero, no solo a ellos sino que también a Emma y a Lavi todos mutilados y las cuencas de sus ojos vacías. "Venganza, queremos venganza", pronto los cuerpos se cernían sobre él rasgando su ropa y su cuerpo.

Pronto de entre la oscuridad aparecía una niña pequeña de diez años, pelo rubio y ojos azules pero no tan brillantes como lo eran los suyos.

-Hermano, ¿Por qué no me salvaste?, tú lo prometiste, me prometiste que siempre estaríamos juntos. Todo esto es tú culpa. Te lo dije pero, no me hiciste caso.- Con cada palabra la niña se iba acercando más y más a él- Me abandonaste cuando más te necesitaba- la niña tomo su rostro entre sus manos – Lo sabes verdad, que yo nunca te perdonare.

Pronto el rostro de la niña mostraba una sonrisa sin compasión mientras intentaba extraer sus ojos. Él quería correr pero no podía su cuerpo no se movía.

.

Cuando despertó su mejilla le dolía y Emma y Lavi estaban cerca de él mirándolo con preocupación. Pequeñas gotas resbalaban por su rostro y no estaba seguro si se trataba de sudor o de lágrimas. Pronto Emma lo sujeto y lo abrazo y él le regreso el abrazo.

-Todo está bien, aquí estamos contigo- Lo abrazó más fuerte consolándolo, las lágrimas de Kurapika salieron libremente.

Lavi decidió dejarlos a solas, y salió de la habitación de hospital.

.

Ya hacía mucho tiempo desde la última vez que había experimentado el temor, no esto ni siquiera se asemejaba a esa palabra. Eran cientos de emociones las que se infiltran en su ser, sin saber qué hacer. Habían sido los minutos más atemorizantes para él. Solo pudo ver la escena, no pudo reaccionar adecuadamente, solo pudo ver como la avalancha cubría su cuerpo. Observando su rostro como mostraba una mueca de horror al ver que no había escapatoria.

Cuando finalmente todo acabo su primer impulso fue expandir su aura y usar En para encontrar a Kurapika, y lo encontró rápidamente. Solo contaba con unos minutos antes de que muriera por falta de aire o por el frio, él estaba un metro y medio debajo de él así que empezó a escarbar la nieve para sacarlo de ahí.

Pronto los rescatistas, paramédicos y policías llegaron al lugar. Al ver el afán con que escarbaba la nieve, su primer impulso fue intentar alejar al chico antes de que provocara otra avalancha e intentar de convencerlo de que era mejor usar a los perros para localizar los cuerpos, pero él no necesitaba eso ya lo había encontrado. Pronto se pusieron a trabajar los rescatistas ayudándole mientras otro grupo se dedicaba a buscar a las demás personas.

Gracias a la ayuda de ellos pudieron sacarlo de la nieve rápidamente, a él y al niño que protegió. Los paramédicos hicieron su labor y pronto transportaron a Kurapika junto con el niño al hospital más próximo en una ciudad llamada Taiyang.

Durante toda la conmoción, podía escuchar la voz de Kurapika en su cabeza - repitiéndole las palabras que hace solo unos días le había dicho - mientras intentaba salvar su vida. _¡Tú no entiendes nada! _Ciertamente no lo entendía, nunca se había esforzado por salvar una vida. No podía entender su sufrimiento porque nunca se había apegado tanto a una persona, _tener que ver… sus caras… sufriendo… agonizando…_ si había visto su rostro antes de que la nieve cayera y no había sido agradable, siempre había visto sufrir a otros pero en ese momento fue insoportable para él y mientras escarbaba la nieve para salvar su vida imágenes de su sufrimiento, de cómo podría estar agonizando por la falta de aire o por el frio, venían a su cabeza sin que él pudiera apartar esas imágenes y luego la voz volvió a repetir _lo peor, es la impotencia de no poder hacer algo por ellos… _impotencia, nunca había sentido algo como eso excepto cuando se dio cuenta que era demasiado tarde para salvarlo de que la nieve lo enterrase vivo, no pudo moverse, ni siquiera lo intento; no hasta que la avalancha había cesado.

Fue entonces cuando llego a una conclusión, ya no podría alejarse de él. No quería hacerlo, porque era una persona muy valiosa para él. Estaba sentado afuera, en la sala de espera, una sonrisa se posó en sus labios. Los cambios que sentía consigo mismo eran perturbadores pero también interesantes. Había cometido el error de enamorarse de su enemigo pero, no se arrepentía.

.

Una vez que se calmó, Emma le explico todo lo sucedido después de que quedara enterrado bajo la nieve.

-Ya veo- contestó Kurapika después de que Emma terminara el relato - ¿Dónde está ahora?

-¿eh?- fue cuando se dio cuenta que no estaba – hace unos minutos estaba aquí, que extraño. A lo mejor fue al baño- Y entonces su celular empezó a sonar, lo tomó y reviso el mensaje en su teléfono, pronto una sonrisa afloro en su rostro.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó el rubio –No me digas que se trata de un novio o algo así-

Emma sonrió un poco más – No exactamente-

Se abrió la puerta detrás de ella y el chico de cabellos rojos entró con una charola de papel con tres cafés.

-La comida del hospital apesta, he traído un poco de café del restaurante que está cruzando la avenida- dijo mientras entregaba un café a cada uno- y ¿Cómo te sientes?- le dijo al Kuruta.

-Bien, aunque aún me siento entumecido y con algo de frio.

-Estuviste a punto de convertirte en una paleta helada, no me sorprende- los tres soltaron una risa casi infantil.

-Bueno, si me disculpan- empezó Emma- Tengo asuntos que atender-

Y se marchó de la habitación. Dejando a solas a los dos jóvenes en la habitación.

Kurapika no se había sorprendido mucho de saber que Lavi le había rescatado, a veces creía que él le odiaba, en otras que era un amigo y en otras más no sabía exactamente que eran pero, no cabía duda de que disfrutaba de su compañía. Era un chico brillante e inteligente y sus debates sobre libros, política y economía le parecían muy enriquecedores (aunque en la mayoría de las veces terminarán discutiendo) Aun así se sentía agradecido con él, si no hubiese actuado rápido ya estaría muerto.

- Oye Lavi- éste dirigió su mirada a él- quería agradecerte, por todo lo que hiciste, me salvaste la vida y te lo agradezco-

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su apuesto rostro, estaba sorprendido de que Kurapika le diera las gracias, sabiendo que es bastante orgulloso.

-Y quiero disculparme contigo, los últimos días solo me he desquitado contigo, por el cansancio y otras cosas-

Eso le tomo aún más por sorpresa, pero debía admitir que le encantaba la idea de que fuese más sincero con él en cuanto a sus sentimientos pero, si quería que él le contará sobre su pasado - para saber si estaban relacionados - tenía que abrirse también. Aunque no estaba preparado, era un sacrificio que estaba dispuesto a tomar. Sabía que sus recuerdos perdidos no eran una coincidencia y algo le decía que Kurapika era la clave para recuperarlos.

- No tienes por qué disculparte, yo también perdí la cabeza ¿sabes?- esto hizo reír un poco a Kurapika - esa noche, a decir verdad me recordaste a mi madre

- ¿tu madre? ¿Por qué?

- Ella también era una llorona como tú -Kurapika le dio una mirada de disgusto, sabía que el chico se lo decía para molestarlo pero aun así era desagradable escucharlo - cuando mi padre murió ella se la pasaba llorando todo el día, se levantaba llorando y se dormía llorando. Yo no era razón suficiente para ella, para seguir viviendo, después de un tiempo dejo de importarme si lloraba o no y un día ella finalmente se suicidó -hizo una pausa antes de continuar, observo el rostro del kuruta que estaba perplejo ante lo que le contaba, era algo demasiado personal y no podía creer que él realmente le estaba contando estas cosas - fue unos pocos meses después de que mi padre falleciera, yo tenía 5 años y desde entonces tuve que cuidar de mí mismo-

Un silencio incómodo lleno la habitación, ahora comprendía por qué le odiaba, en él veía la debilidad de su madre y no podía soportar eso. Por eso fue tan tosco con él en algunas ocasiones pero, eso solo significaba que le importaba ¿no?, simplemente no quería que fuera débil como su madre lo fue.

Impotencia, ahora que lo pensaba bien, fue eso lo que sintió cuando veía día a día a su madre llorar. No podía consolarla ni ayudarla a superar su pena.

-Sé que esto es un tema delicado para ti pero, me gustaría saber- dijo Lavi haciendo una pausa antes de continuar - ¿Cómo sobreviviste?-

Kurapika estaba sorprendido de su repentina pregunta y dudaba si contestarla o no. Eran cosas demasiado personales y aún no estaba listo para hablar de ello, ni siquiera se lo había contado a sus mejores amigos, pero sentía que se lo debía. Él acababa de contarle algo personal sobre su pasado, ¿Debería hacer lo mismo?

- Esta bien- dijo- pero tengo que empezar desde el principio. Desde antes de la masacre.

-Claro.

- En la tribu yo vivía con mi padre, mi madre y... mi hermana. Éramos gemelos, mi padre siempre quiso un niño y una niña, así que cuando nacimos fue una verdadera alegría para él. Mi hermana nació con un cuerpo débil, se enfermaba muy fácilmente y yo la cuidaba así que éramos muy unidos. Casi siempre estábamos juntos.

-¿Casi siempre? Y ¿qué hacías entonces cuando no estabas con ella?

Kurapika dejó escapar una risa pequeña al recordarlo

- Cazaba, con mi padre. Me enseño muchas cosas, cuáles eran las plantas comestibles, como hacer trampas para animales y ese tipo de cosas.

-¿Él te enseño artes marciales?

-Sí, lo hizo.

Una sonrisa apareció en los labios de Lavi recordaba que su padre también le enseño lo básico de las artes marciales, antes de morir.

-Mientras, mi madre enseñaba a mi hermana a cocinar, coser, y también le enseño a cantar y un poco de ballet. Mi madre creía que si fortalecía su cuerpo con ejercicio, ya no se enfermaría tanto y parecía dar resultado. También le enseño de plantas curativas.

-Ella es todo lo contrario a ti ¿no?

-Si- dejó escapar otra sonrisa, aún recordaba todo como si fuese sólo ayer – aunque ellas muchas veces me pidió que le enseñara a cazar, tal como mi padre hizo conmigo, así que mi hermana y yo acostumbrábamos escaparnos algunos días e ir a un río no muy lejos de mi tribu y yo le enseñaba, pero era muy torpe, teníamos 9 o 10 años en ese entonces. Recuerdo que fuimos y estuvimos divirtiéndonos un rato y entonces- pero, antes de que pudiera terminar su historia fueron interrumpidos por unos golpes en la puerta.

Los dos fijaron su atención a la puerta, entró Emma con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Disculpen que interrumpa- dijo Emma al darse cuenta que interrumpía algo importante- pero, ya que es 24 de Diciembre pensaba traerte un regalo- dijo mientras se dirigía a el chico en la cama de hospital, mientras su sonrisa se expandía más y más.

Entonces entraron tres personas a su habitación. Kurapika no ocultó su alegría al ver a sus mejores amigos de nuevo.

-¡Kurapika!- exclamaron los tres con la misma alegría.

-Gon, Leorio, Killua - dijo Kurapika- ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Haciéndote una visita, ya que tu no nos vienes a visitar nosotros vinimos a verte - le dijo Leorio mientras le guiñaba el ojo- pero, tu nunca aprendes ¿verdad? Enserió ¿Por qué insistes en meterte en problemas?-

Todos en la habitación rieron, excepto cierto chico pelirrojo que estaba molesto por ser interrumpido cuando por fin parecía que Kurapika se abría a él.

-¿Cómo supieron dónde estaba?

- Yo tengo la culpa Kurapika- dijo Emma mientras levantaba sus manos en modo de rendición - una enfermera me entrego tus cosas y mientras estabas inconsciente, tu celular empezó a sonar y conteste y bueno les conté lo que pasó.

-Oh, ya entiendo- le respondió pero no estaba molesto, al contrario se sentía agradecido por lo que había hecho, últimamente había echado de menos a sus amigos.

-¡Nosotros también te trajimos un regalo Kurapika!- exclamo Gon con gran felicidad e ilusión en sus ojos.

-Gon, no tenían por qué hacerlo.

-Te equivocas - intervino el albino - esto si es algo que teníamos que hacer-

Entonces al cuarto entro una persona más, una chica rubia que llevaba entre sus manos un regalo; la chica tenía el cabello largo un poco más abajo de la cintura y sus ojos eran de un tono gris que sí eran observados con detenimiento se darían cuenta de que sus ojos son azules y no grises.

La chica al entrar a la habitación y ver a Kurapika le dio una radiante sonrisa.

-Hermano- dijo la chica que acaba de entrar.

-Katniss- dijo Kurapika sin poder creer realmente que ella estuviese ahí.

Pronto lágrimas empezaron a caer por el rostro de Katniss, dejo el regalo en una mesa y se acercó a Kurapika y lo abrazó. De igual manera las lágrimas empezaron a caer del rostro de Kurapika. Debido a la masacre pensó que había perdido todo, ahora estaba feliz de saber que no lo perdió todo. Aún tenía a su hermana.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **Bien aquí esta otro capítulo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Créanme que lo mejor ya está por venir, muchas más sorpresas y giros inesperados. No olviden dejar sus comentarios. Les agradezco a las personas que han seguido este fic y espero que siga siendo así. De verdad muchas muchas gracias. Saludos.


	7. Chapter 7

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** Hunter x Hunter no me pertenece al igual que sus personajes y demás relacionado con la serie o series mencionadas en el fanfic. Excepto mis OC, of course dah.

**Advertencias: **Contenido Yaoi, relación hombre con hombre. Esta es una Versión Yaoi, si deseas leer la otra version de esta misma historia con Kurapika fem te invito a buscarla con el nombre "Mine" en mi perfil

Finalmente Disfruten! ñuñ

* * *

**Capítulo 7:** El corazón es un solitario cazador

Una vez que las cosas se calmaron y el ambiente estaba más alegre, Kurapika les preguntó a sus amigos como fue que se encontraron con su hermana.

- Fue una verdadera sorpresa para nosotros - empezó a relatar Leorio.

-Vaya que lo fue - continuo Killua

Los cuatro recordaban como se conocieron hace unos días:

Gon estaba ansioso de ver a Leorio y Kurapika para contarles como él y Killua habían logrado sus objetivos, pero como era de esperar Kurapika se disculpó con Gon ya que estaba "ocupado con ciertos asuntos". Pero, Leorio aceptó encantado ya que, ya había salido de vacaciones y deseaba pasar las fiestas con sus mejores amigos antes de volver a la universidad. Así que por ahora se reunieron en York Shin.

Después de registrarse en un hotel decidieron ir a dar un paseo por la ciudad ya que la última vez que estuvieron ahí estaban tan ocupados que no pudieron ver gran parte de la ciudad solo por turismo. La nieve caía y el espíritu navideño se veía en las calles iluminadas y decoradas de acuerdo a la ocasión. Se detuvieron en una cafetería a comprar algo para calentarse. Dieron vueltas por la ciudad hasta que llegaron a un parque, pronto vieron como una multitud de gente se acercaba a cierta parte del lugar.

-¿Qué estará pasando?- se preguntó Gon en voz alta. Vio a un par de chicas caminar entusiasmadas al lugar así que antes de que se fueran Gon decidió preguntarles.

- Están grabando un programa de televisión- dijo una de las chicas.

- No sabemos cuál, pero queremos ir a ver si podemos obtener un autógrafo de alguien famoso - y así se alejó el par.

- Vamos a ver- dijo Leorio - ya que estamos aquí no hará daño dar un vistazo.

Se acercaron a un lago congelado, las cámaras estaban entorno al lago y la gente se acercaba a ver. Parecía que iban a grabar una escena de patinaje sobre hielo.

El director dio la orden para grabar y fue cuando la vieron, una cabellera dorada que podrían reconocer en cualquier parte.

-¿Ese no es?- dijo Leorio

-¿Kurapika?- se sorprendió el niño con cabello negro azabache

-No puede ser- comenzó Killua a pesar de que estaba tan sorprendido como sus amigos- porque Kurapika es hombre, ¿verdad?-

- Si me lo preguntas a mí- dijo Leorio- Kurapika bien podría parecer una chica si usara esos trajes.-

La supuesta Kurapika llevaba un hermoso vestido de patinaje que llevaba adornos de copos de nieve y era azul lo que acentuaba sus hermosos ojos, su cabello estaba sujeto con adornos de piedras preciosas y llevaba un poco de maquillaje. Los tres observaron atónitos la escena, patinaba de una manera elegante, grácil y hábil. Observaban como hacia cada pirueta sin caer ni fallar y al compás de la música.

Al terminar su rutina las personas alrededor aplaudieron con entusiasmo mientras esta se inclinaba agradeciendo las ovaciones y saludando y lanzando besos a sus espectadores.

Pronto salió de la zona de patinaje y se dirigió al director que le daba su aprobación a la escena que había realizado a la perfección.

-Vamos- dijo Killua

-¿A dónde?- pregunto Gon

- A su camerino - dijo mientras apuntaba a una casa rodante - si es Kurapika o no lo averiguaremos - dijo el chico de cabellos blancos

-¡Podrían arrestarnos por acoso!- le grito Leorio al chico

-No, si decimos que somos cazadores y que estamos investigando la desaparición de alguien-

-¿De quién?- pregunto Gon con su cara más inocente

-La de Kurapika

-pero eso no es verdad- espetó el mayor

- Pero ellos no lo saben -

Así qué se escabulleron al camerino de la muchacha. Cuando ésta entró y los vio se asustó y corrió a la puerta para salir por sus guardias, pero Killua se había adelantado y se había puesto frente a la puerta. Así que esta retrocedió.

- ¿qué es lo que quieren?- exigió

-Kurapika puedes dejar de fingir, somos tus amigos no te juzgaremos por lo que hagas pero ¿por qué no nos habías dicho sobre esto?- dijo Leorio con la voz más tranquila del mundo

La chica los observo confundida y al mismo tiempo sorprendida.

- ¡Esperen! - dijo Gon- lo sabía, ella no es Kurapika-

-¿Eh, estas seguro Gon?- pregunto Killua

- su voz es diferente además, sus ojos no son del mismo tono que los de Kurapika- después se puso a olisquear a la joven- también el olor es diferente y claramente es una chica.

Killua se acercó a la chica para observarla mejor y asegurarse de que no trajera lentes de contacto.

- Ah tienes razón, tiene pechos planos pero es una chica- dijo Killua mientras sacaba la lengua - lo siento, te confundimos con alguien más. ¡Vámonos!-

Los tres empezaron a caminar a la salida pero la chica los detuvo.

-¡Esperen! - gritó- ¿ustedes dijeron que son amigos de Kurapika?-

Los tres asintieron.

-¿quién eres?- pregunto Gon, ahora seguro de que tenía una conexión con Kurapika.

-Soy su hermana gemela- contestó - díganme, ¿Cómo está? ¿Dónde está?-

Los tres se sorprendieron al escuchar la palabra "gemela".

-¡Wow! ¡Espera un minuto! - Grito Leorio- ¿quieres decir que Kurapika es… tu hermano?

-Si- asintió la rubia

-¡¿qué?!- gritaron los tres al mismo tiempo.

.

- Y eso fue lo que pasó- dijo Leorio terminando la anécdota de su encuentro

-Pero, hay algo que no entiendo. ¿Por qué Kurapika usa ropas de su tribu y tú no? -interrumpió Gon

-Bueno se supone que no tenemos permiso de usar ropas de chica hasta que estemos comprometidas o hayamos cumplido 25 años.- Explico Katniss

-Espera, ¿no me digas que estas comprometida?- esta vez fue Emma la que interrumpió

Katniss les dio sonrisa pícara mientras apuntaba al anillo en su mano.

-¡¿Qué?!- gritaron los presentes en la sala, a excepción de Lavi.

-Sí, el me salvo de la masacre de la tribu. Tiene 45 años y maneja una cadena de hoteles. Es alto de cabello dorado y ojos verdes…

-¡45 años!- gritó Leorio

- ¿enserió?-Preguntó Emma

-Por supuesto que no- dijo aún con una sonrisa en su cara.

-Ya lo sabía- suspiro Kurapika aunque en realidad estaba aliviado de que fuera una mentira.

-entonces ¿Por qué no las usas?- Preguntó Killua

- No me gustan, además ya no tiene caso, no desde que desapareció la tribu Kuruta de la faz de la tierra- este comentario hizo que el ambiente se tensara

- Incluso si ellos ya no están- empezó Kurapika - nosotros debemos seguir la tradición y hacer lo posible para que reviva la tribu.

- Pues no cuentes conmigo en eso - le dijo su hermana y esto sí dejó impactado a Kurapika - yo no quiero tener hijos o más bien no creo que pueda, mi cuerpo ha mejorado ya no soy tan débil como antes lo admito pero, si doy a luz a un hijo seguramente moriré en el proceso- respondió de la manera más despreocupada e incluso bromeando para quitar el tenso ambiente pero este seguía ahí- tu tenlos yo seré la linda tía que los consciente, les da regalos y les ayuda a ocultar sus travesuras.

-Ni tan linda - dijo Killua entre dientes y Katniss solo lo miro con un puchero.

- ¿qué hay en la caja?- preguntó Lavi, aunque a juzgar por el tamaño ya sabía que había adentro.

-Ah cierto casi lo olvido- dijo mientras se levantaba a recoger la caja y se la daba a su hermano- ábrela- le ordenó.

Así Kurapika abrió el regalo y dentro estaban un par de ojos escarlata.

-¿Cómo lo con siguieron?- preguntó Lavi

- es un secreto - le respondió Katniss mientras le cerraba un ojo.

-Este es el primer par que tienes ¿verdad?- dijo Gon emocionado

- En realidad no- dijo Kurapika apenado porque entendía que sus amigos querían hacerle el regalo de darle el primer par, pero en realidad no se entristecieron.

-¿Enserió?- pregunto Gon aún más entusiasmado que hace unos minutos.

- Si, Emma y Lavi me han estado ayudando a recuperarlos. Con este sería el tercer par.

Pronto empezaron a hablar de cómo los recuperaron y de cosas triviales, también de sus aventuras, pero más que nada se divertían; incluso Kuroro, quien creía que sus amigos eran curiosos. Al final una enfermera tuvo que interrumpir su charla y seguida de ella entró el doctor para revisar a Kurapika.

Y mientras éstos esperaban fuera de la habitación Gon, Leorio y Emma decidieron ir a buscar algo de comer para todos, Katniss estaba hablando por teléfono aparentemente con su representante y mientras tanto Killua decidió tener una charla con Lavi.

-Te gusta Kurapika ¿verdad?

Lavi se río entre dientes

- ¿soy tan obvio?

- Un poco - le sonrió Killua- personas tan despistadas como Leorio, Gon y Kurapika no se darían cuenta pero Emma, Katniss y yo ya nos dimos cuenta.

Kuroro se río ante su respuesta.

-Pero te advierto que si haces algo que le haga daño a Kurapika, bueno te lo dejare a tu imaginación- le dijo mientras le daba una sonrisa pícara.

-¿Ustedes realmente se preocupan por Kurapika verdad? Pero no tienes que preocuparte no me involucrare con él, al menos no de una manera romántica.

-¿Por qué?- le pregunto el albino sin comprender su comentario. Si le gustaba lo más obvio era intentar conquistarlo ¿no?, aunque fuesen hombres.

-Digamos que no soy el indicado.

-¿Eh? Eso es absurdo si realmente te gusta por lo menos deberías hacer un intento y creo que es algo muy obvio, ni siquiera tengo que decírtelo.- le dijo Killua mientras ponía sus manos atrás de su cabeza.

- Si tienes razón

El doctor interrumpió su conversación para avisarles que le darían el alta Kurapika el 25 de Diciembre a las 10 de la mañana. Después se fue para dejar que acompañarán a Kurapika.

-Bueno iré a avisarles a Gon y a los demás, cuida de Kurapika mientras tanto

Y así el peli blanco se alejó.

Kuroro no quiso decirle realmente que su amor era prácticamente imposible porque él era su enemigo, a él en realidad no le importaban cosas como la edad o el género, pero sabía que él tal vez le quería como Lavi, pero como Kuroro nunca lo querría y él no quería vivir para siempre como Lavi porque sólo sería una mentira para ambos Kurapika nunca sabría quién es en realidad y el deseaba que si lo amaba fuese por ser Kuroro, no Lavi.

Si su maestra lo viese ahora, estaría decepcionada. Le había enseñado que el amor es sinónimo de debilidad; el mismo lo había experimentado en carne propia, pero ahora se encontraba aceptando el hecho como si nada.

Tanto había huido del amor y ahora se encontraba atrapado y enamorado de la última persona que hubiese deseado enamorarse.

.

Entró al cuarto y se sentó en una silla que estaba al lado de su cama.

-¿Dónde están todos?- le preguntó Kurapika una vez que estaba sentado a su lado.

-tu hermana está hablando con su representante por teléfono y los demás fueron a comprarte algo de comida.

-Ya veo - dijo mientras sonreía para sí.

-Por cierto mañana en la mañana te dan de alta.

-¿Enserio? Qué alivio.

-¿Por qué le temes a los hospitales?- Kuroro solo lo dijo en broma pero el rostro del Kuruta se puso un poco pálido y serio- ¿le temes a los hospitales?

- No les tengo miedo, es sólo que no me siento cómodo en ellos, me trae malos recuerdos.

-¿Puedo preguntar por qué?

-Después de lo que le pasó a mi tribu pase gran parte de mi tiempo en un hospital psiquiátrico y bueno digamos que no fue nada agradable. Sólo dos años, pero con eso fue suficiente.

Lavi observo su rostro y se dio cuenta de que lo mejor era dejar ese tema de lado, él le contará cuando llegue el momento. Entonces entraron sus amigos cargados con bolsas y paquetes de comida.

-Oye por cierto Kurapika- dijo el albino- hablé con Senritsu y dijo que su vuelo llegaría mañana en la mañana así que podrá verte.

-Me alegro- dijo Kurapika, ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que no había visto a sus amigos, ni siquiera había sabido que Gon ya había encontrado a su padre, todo este tiempo pensó que seguía buscándolo.

La siguiente en entrar fue Katniss.

-Kurapika- le dijo - te tengo malas noticias. Mi representante me llamó y quiere que regrese a York Shin hoy mismo para grabar mañana un especial en vivo de Navidad.- dijo con una mueca entre feliz y triste - la verdad me gustaría quedarme, pero al mismo tiempo es una gran oportunidad para mi carrera de actriz.

-No te preocupes puedo entenderlo- le dijo Kurapika con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Es una lástima- dijo Gon- ya que los habíamos reunido.

-Sí, pero siempre podremos vernos de nuevo. ¿Verdad?- dijo Katniss sonriéndole a su hermano para que le secundara.

Kurapika solo asintió en aprobación.

Ese mismo día Katniss se tuvo que marchar. Sin antes decirle a Lavi que luchará por el amor de su hermano o algo de esa línea, al igual que Killua. Parecía que a esa chica tampoco le afectaba el tema de la edad y/o género.

.

El día 25 de Diciembre, Kurapika salió del hospital y pasó la Navidad con sus amigos y también con Emma y Lavi.

Senritsu se puso al corriente con Kurapika acerca de cómo iba su búsqueda ya había encontrado la sonata de la oscuridad y la había destruido, pero ahora estaba en busca de otra sonata.

-¿La sonata de la luz?

-sí, después de recuperar la sonata de la oscuridad me entere de que existe esta sonata escrita por un ángel y que sirve para revertir los efectos de la sonata de la oscuridad, no puede traer a los muertos a la vida pero podré recuperar mi cuerpo, sin embargo dicen que la sonata tiene que ser interpretada por alguien que desee desde el fondo de su corazón que esa persona recupere su cuerpo original.-dijo mientras observaba a Kurapika- Kurapika me gustaría que tú la interpretarás para mí, llegado el momento.

Kurapika no estaba seguro de poder hacerlo pero no quería decepcionar a Senritsu que tanto le ha ayudado. Además era cierto que deseaba que recuperara su cuerpo.

-Está bien.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde paseando por la ciudad y comprando regalos. Killua no dejaba de molestar a Leorio ya que se había percatado de que este se había enamorado de la Doctora. Kuroro trató de pasar desapercibido, participaba de algunas charlas pero la mayoría del tiempo solo observaba a Kurapika. A veces se percataba de lo que hacía y se recriminaba por ello.

Al final regresaron al hotel donde se hospedaron (nuevamente Emma había alquilado todo un piso para ella y sus invitados). Emma había invitado a dos personas especiales para ella.

-Les presento a George y a Isabela. Son amigos míos, son diseñadores de Ropa.

El hombre llamado George usaba un traje blanco a rayas rojas, una camisa blanca y una corbata roja. Era alto y apuesto, su cabello era corto y de color azul. Además de llevar un sombrero que hacia juego con el traje. Sus ojos eran del mismo color que su cabello. Llevaba una arracada en una de las orejas y en la otra traía otras dos arracadas.

En cuanto Isabela, su cabello largó era de color púrpura, llevaba ropas de color blanco y rojo con un estilo antiguo pero refinado y que le sentaban muy bien. Sus ojos eran grises y alrededor de su ojo izquierdo tenía pintados pétalos púrpuras, del mismo color que su cabello; llevaba un pinta labios rojo y también un sombrero blanco con adornos de rosas rojas. Ambos aparentaban tener alrededor de los 22 años.

-Es un gusto conocerlos - dijo Isabela

Mientras que George se acercó a Kurapika después tomó su mano, se arrodillo y beso su mano.

-Es un placer conocerte- dijo George -¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-¿Eh?- Kurapika estaba sorprendido por su comportamiento y le parecía una persona un tanto extraña – Kurapika y soy un hombre para tu información- le respondió de una manera fría y cortante, si trataba de coquetearle, sería mejor dejar las cosas en claro.

-Eso nunca me ha detenido- dijo George mientras una sonrisa traviesa aparecía en sus labios, en cuanto a Kurapika todo el color de su rostro había desaparecido. Los amigos de Kurapika abrieron sus bocas en sorpresa. En cuanto a Kuroro/Lavi, bueno no estaba nada feliz con su declaración.

-¿Trajeron lo que les pedí?- preguntó Emma

-Por supuesto- le dio una sonrisa George y Emma se la regreso. Mientras Isabela le mostraba una botella de Vodka.

-Bueno que empiece la fiesta.- Dijo Emma muy emocionada.

Abrieron regalos, charlaron y comieron. Durante la fiesta George se había comportado como todo un caballero con Kurapika, Emma, Senritsu e Isabela pero en especial con Kurapika. A Lavi le molestaba esto, pero trataba de disimularlo.

-Parece que tienes competencia- anuncio Emma mientras observaba como George le entregaba a Kurapika una copa.

-No lo creo. No creo que lo mío con Kurapika vaya ocurrir, me odia.- Emma sabía que se refería a su verdadero yo.

-Bueno no lo sabrás hasta que lo intentes.

Pronto prendieron la televisión para ver el especial donde participaría Katniss, ya que la chica les había insistido en que lo vieran. Y ahí estaba vestida con un vestido de San Nicolás, usaba un gorro navideño y su cabello sujeto por dos colas de caballo. También usaba unas botas negras que llegaban arriba de su muslo. Se veía preciosa en ese vestido. Interpretó un par de canciones de Navidad con otros cantantes y realizó entrevistas con otros artistas.

-la siguiente canción quisiera dedicársela a mis amigos que sé que están viendo este programa.- dijo esto haciendo hincapié en la palabra _sé_.

Y así empezó a cantar "_I´ll be home for christmas_", su voz era melodiosa y hermosa, había conmovido a muchos de los presentes en el programa. Tras terminar el programa aparecieron los comerciales y los presentes en la habitación habían empezado a charlar un rato más.

.

Los amigos de Kurapika vieron que no estaba en condiciones de seguir con la fiesta (estaba borracho). Así que Lavi se ofreció a llevarlo a su habitación, y éste se ganó miradas sospechosas de Emma y Killua. Kurapika apenas podía mantenerse en pie, y empezó a reírse de vez en cuando. Lavi tuvo que cargarlo en su espalda y lo llevo a su cuarto.

-Enserio, ¿Cuantas copas te dio a beber George?- le pregunto mientras le ayudaba a sentarse en la cama.

- No le sé, perdí la cuenta.

Lavi se sentó a su lado y recordó que cuando alguien esta borracho resulta que suele decir la verdad como un niño.

-¿te gusta George?- le preguntó

-No, todo ese acto de comportarse como caballero, pero se lo que en realidad es...

-¿qué es?

-Un hombre promiscuo

Lavi empezó a reírse, había dado en el blanco. Hubo un momento de duda, quería saber si le gustaba pero al mismo tiempo no quería saberlo.

-¿Qué hay de mí? ¿Te gusto?

Kurapika lo observo con los ojos tan grandes como platos, Kuroro temía que hubiese recuperado la lucidez.

-No lo sé, es extraño pero tengo la sensación de conocerte desde hace mucho tiempo.

Si por alguna razón el sentía lo mismo.

Poco a poco se acercaron, se observaron, Lavi levantó su mano sintiendo lo suave que era su piel, tocó sus labios delineándolos con sus dedos y regreso a tocar su mejilla pero pronto su mano empezó a jugar con los mechones dorados que caían sobre su rostro, eran suaves como la seda. Su aroma era embriagador. Poco a poco la distancia que había entre ellos se iba acortando, hasta que primero tocaron sus frentes seguidos de sus labios que se unieron. Fue un beso simple y había durado un par de minutos, aunque para ambos ese beso solo había durado un instante. Cuando finalmente se separaron, él lo ayudo a acosarse en la cama y una vez que se aseguró de que estuviese dormido, Kuroro salió de la habitación.

.

No podía creer que realmente le besara, se sentía extraño él nunca había tenido un contacto tan íntimo con alguien. Pero sabía que era un error, si se enteraba de quien era en realidad sabía que todo llegaría a su fin. Kurapika lo odiaba por lo que le hizo a su gente. Ese era un daño que no podría reparar, sólo esperaba que el joven no recordara nada a la mañana siguiente.

-¿Cómo está?- le preguntó George.

-Bien, ya está dormido. ¿Cuantas copas le diste?

-Sólo tres.

-¿Enserio?- se río entre dientes- que baja tolerancia para el alcohol.

-Se acostumbrara una vez que beba más.- dijo con una sonrisa, pero esta pronto desapareció para afrontarlo- No te agrado ¿verdad?

-Me agradas - le dijo con una sonrisa que pronto se volvió en un rostro frío y amenazador - lo que no me gusta es que trates de conquistarlo, tienes muchas modelos, tanto femeninas como masculinos, ¿porque no te pierdes con alguno de ellos?

-No puedo evitarlo, mientras más espinas tiene la rosa más cautivadora es su belleza.- dijo George evidentemente queriendo molestar al otro - de cualquier forma no es asuntó tuyo. Él ya tienen la edad suficiente para decidir con quién salir. No te entrometas.

Ambos se observaban con una mirada que decía claramente que no se dejarían vencer por el otro. Pronto sintieron otra presencia en el pasillo, era Senritsu.

-Disculpen- dijo Senritsu - pero, me gustaría hablar con Lavi.

-Entonces, los dejare solos.- anuncio George regresando a la habitación donde habían estado celebrando.

Debido al asunto con George, había olvidado completamente el hecho de que Senritsu podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón. Había olvidado que ella podría saber muy bien que era en realidad Kuroro.

_Continuara..._

* * *

**Nota de la Autora:** Bueno espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capítulo. Les agradezco por leer. Agradezco sus comentarios y ya nos veremos pronto. Saludos.


	8. Chapter 8

**Descargo de responsabilidad**: Hunter x Hunter no me pertenece al igual que sus personajes y demás relacionado con la serie o series mencionadas en el fanfic, como son Paradise Kiss y D. Gary man. Excepto mis OC: _Emma, Eleonora, y ¿Katniss? _ Esos si son míos, of course dah :P

**Advertencias: **Contenido Yaoi, relación hombre con hombre. Esta es una Versión Yaoi, si deseas leer la otra version de esta misma historia con Kurapika fem te invito a buscarla con el nombre "Mine" en mi perfil

Finalmente Disfruten! ñuñ

* * *

**Capítulo 8:** Aquello Que Más Amas

Eleonora Snow, también conocida como Leonora por sus alumnos. Ella vive en la ciudad de las estrellas fugases, Ryusei Gai.

La ciudad se regía bajo un gobierno dirigido por un grupo de personas que era conocido como la Corte.

Eleonora hace algunos años había sugerido a la Corte un programa que ayudaría a mejorar la situación económica del lugar. Consistiría en una academia que entrenara a niños y niñas de Ryusei Gai para que se convirtieran en asesinos y ladrones de elite, esto con el fin de que ellos realizarán trabajos para la mafia -a cambio de una suma importante- y para la misma ciudad. La Corte le ordenó, antes de aceptar su propuesta, que probara que su academia realmente serviría, esto claro con un primer candidato.

Así qué ella busco un niño, uno que cumpliera con sus expectativas. Fue cuando lo conoció, apenas tenía 4 años de edad y sin embargo prometía tener un potencial más allá de la imaginación. Era un niño de cabello negro como la noche y con ojos igual de oscuros, su piel era blanca como la porcelana. Ese niño se encontraba practicando con su padre, la mujer se acercó e interrumpió su práctica.

-Buenas tardes caballeros - los saludo la mujer, pero parecía que el padre del chico no confiaba en ella.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere?- le pregunto el hombre, claramente el chico había obtenido todos los rasgos de su padre.

-Ofrecerles una mejor vida.- le respondió con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Hablo con ellos acerca del programa, pero claramente el padre del muchacho no estaba de acuerdo. Así qué rechazó que le enseñará a su hijo.

Ella siguió buscando alumnos, pero no cumplían con sus expectativas. Hasta que un día encontró a una chica llamada Pakunoda.

Después de la muerte de los padres del chico, éste se acercó a ella.

-Quiero aceptar su oferta.

-¿Cuál oferta?- pregunto fingiendo no tener idea de lo que hablaba

-Hace un año, usted le dijo a mi padre que me entrenaría y que nos ayudaría a salir de la basura, que tendríamos una mejor vida.

-¡Ah!, ya recordé- dijo la mujer- pero sabes ya encontré a un pupilo, a Pakunoda- dijo mientras apuntaba a la chica que estaba en una práctica, le estaba enseñando a disparar un arma de fuego- Aunque no me importaría tener a otro estudiante, así que sí quieres que realmente cambie tu vida, dime algo que me convenza de que tú vas a hacer realidad el proyecto. Dime que tú tienes algo que hará que mi tiempo entrenándote valga la pena.- el chico solo se quedó callado -¿no? Eso pensé.

Se dio la vuelta para abandonar al chico y entonces este le lanzó un cuchillo, pero ella lo atrapo con facilidad.

Se volteó a mirarlo, claramente sorprendida por su atrevimiento.

-Usted dijo que le dijera algo, pero me di cuenta que era mejor demostrárselo, las palabras no significan nada.

La mujer sonrió al chico.

-Muy bien, me agradas chico tienes agallas. Mañana empiezas a entrenar con Paku no llegues tarde.

La señorita Snow se encargó de entrenar a sus dos pupilos, les enseño toda clase de artes marciales y a usar diferentes tipos de armas, entre otras cosas. Pero había algo más que enseñar.

-Díganme algo niños, ¿ustedes tienen a alguien a quien amen o que aprecien lo suficiente para sacrificar su vida?

Los niños se miraron entre sí, confundidos. Finalmente respondieron al unísono.

-No

La mujer les sonrió -Me alegra saberlo- dijo haciendo una pausa antes de continuar con su discurso- espero que siga siendo así.

-No lo comprendo maestra- dijo Paku - ¿qué tiene que ver eso con nosotros?

- Te pondré un ejemplo, supón que tienes a alguien, una persona especial en tu vida y un día alguien decide raptarla para conseguir algo de ti, bien podríamos decir que esa persona es tu punto débil y eso es algo que no puedo tolerar, la debilidad. Recuerden niños que el amor es sinónimo de debilidad. El amor ha asesinado más que cualquier enfermedad o cualquier arma inventada por el hombre. El amor nos enferma, nos confunde, acecha nuestros sueños y destruye nuestras vidas. Escuchen muy bien mis palabras, nunca se apeguen a alguien, ni siquiera a mí. Si cometen ese error me encargare de eliminar a esa persona o en todo caso a ustedes.-hizo una pausa antes de continuar- En el mundo de afuera, las personas comunes y corrientes pueden darse ese "lujo" sin embargo nosotros no podemos. ¿Lo entiendes Paku?- le dijo a la niña mientras sostenía su cara entre sus manos.- lo más cercano que pueden tener es lealtad; lealtad hacia mí, hacia la corte y a la ciudad de Ryusei Gai ¿Entendieron?

Los dos niños solo asintieron.

Esos dos niños habían probado que su programa servía y una vez que consiguieron más recursos la ciudad se dividió. Se construyó un muro externo para proteger a todos los ciudadanos de Ryusei Gai y un segundo muro al interior de la ciudad que separaba la ciudad en: _los recolectores_ -encargados de revisar la basura entre otras cosas- la parte de la ciudad donde la mayoría de los ciudadanos Vivian y _los privilegiados_, la parte de la ciudad donde vivía La corte, Eleonora y sus discípulos; podría decirse que la parte rica de la ciudad, en esta área no había basura, sólo casas y edificios construidos para sus habitantes.

Muchos llegaban a Eleonora porque sabían que si eran elegidos para ser sus aprendices, su vida cambiaría para siempre, no más buscar en la basura para sobrevivir; sin embargo no era tan fácil complacerla. Después de la primera generación a la que entrenó (Kuroro, Nobunaga, Pakunoda, Ubogin, Machi, Feitan, Phinx y Franklin) Eleonora se puso más estricta a la hora de elegir a sus candidatos y no sólo eso, sino que en la actualidad vigilaba a cada uno de sus estudiantes para asegurarse de que no cometieran el error de encariñarse de alguien o peor aún enamorarse. Gracias a su habilidad nen, podía vigilarlos a través de un espejo.

Pakunoda había sido una verdadera decepción, se había enamorado de Kuroro, pero por lo menos había tenido la dignidad de quitarse la vida antes de que ella misma lo hiciera.

De todos sus alumnos, su obra maestra era Kuroro. Y helo ahí, besando a ese Kuruta, le daban ganas de vomitar. No permitiría que todos esos años se vinieran abajo por culpa de un mocoso cualquiera.

-Madame - interrumpió Mathew sus pensamientos- ¿Qué es lo que va a hacer?

La mujer aparto la vista de su espejo, y la dirigió a su ayudante, algún día él la sustituiría.

-¿No es obvio?- dijo la mujer mientras se acercaba a una gran puerta doble.- se lo advertí, ahora tendrá que afrontar las consecuencias. Perderá aquello que más ama. Se acabaron los juegos.

.

Era la primera vez que bebía y juraba que sería la última. Su cabeza dolía como si fuese a explotar. No entendía como Leorio podía emborracharse y volver a hacerlo al día siguiente.

-Ese maldito- dijo entre dientes - le haré pagar por esto.

En estos momentos, se encontraba en el baño de su habitación vomitando todo el contenido de la noche anterior, aun recordaba como la convenció de beber "una" copa.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?- preguntó el peli azul

-19, ¿Por qué preguntas?- le preguntó el rubio aunque sospechaba que tenía algo que ver con las dos copas de sostenía en sus manos. Y afirmando sus sospechas éste le ofreció una.

-Estoy seguro que no has bebido antes, así que es buen momento para probar.

-No gracias- se negó.

- Vamos, sólo una. Como agradecimiento por haberme conocido.

Kurapika bufó en su interior pero finalmente aceptó la copa, sin embargo pronto una copa se convirtió en dos y después en tres. Sólo fueron tres, pero había sentido que fueron más de las tres. Y ahora se encontraba con la peor resaca que se hubiera imaginado.

Una persona entró a su habitación. Era Senritsu.

-Te he traído esto.- dijo mientras le entregaba una pastilla y un vaso de agua. Kurapika no replicó, tomó la píldora y todo el vaso de agua. Pronto su dolor de cabeza comenzó a desaparecer y sus pensamientos divagaron a "ese" incidente. Su rostro se puso rojo remolacha, su primer beso.

Extrañamente le había gustado, tenía que admitir que el chico era muy bueno besando o ¿era por el efecto del alcohol?

Senritsu notó su nerviosismo y a la vez su satisfacción, gracias a los latidos del corazón.

-¿Pasa algo?- dijo Senritsu aunque ya conocía la respuesta, y con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro.

-No… quizás... Bueno ¡sí!... ¡Deja de fingir, sé que sabes!- finalmente le gritó Kurapika, Senritsu no pudo evitar dejar escapar una pequeña risa por la reacción del Kuruta- Lavi y yo nos besamos anoche. - dijo desviando la mirada, no se atrevía a ver a la cara a Senritsu, se sentía muy avergonzada.

-¿Te arrepientes?- le preguntó

-No... Es sólo que... es algo extraño para mí... y que fuera con un chico es algo aún más extraño.-

Senritsu le sonrió. A juzgar los latidos de su corazón podía entender por qué estaba tan confundido, sabía lo que sentía pero prefería negarlo ya que ambos eran chicos.

-Si te sientes confundido, escucha a tu corazón. La lógica no sirve para todos los campos, a veces es necesario detenerse y escuchar los mandatos de tu corazón.

Kurapika le sonrió antes de agregar un "Gracias"

-Hay algo que me gustaría decirte Kurapika- dijo Senritsu con un rostro entre preocupado y serio.

-¿Qué cosa?

-No- se retractó - olvídalo, te lo diré después.

Kurapika solo se le quedo mirando, sospechando que es lo que querría decirle.

.

Tras salir de la habitación de Kurapika -para que se bañara- Senritsu recordó la plática que había sostenido la noche pasada con el chico causante de tanta confusión en Kurapika.

-Tranquilo- había dicho Senritsu- no le diré a nadie de tu secreto.

Kuroro estaba asombrado, su habilidad podría ser de gran ayuda en el Ryodan.

-Y antes de que preguntes- agregó Senritsu- no, no me uniré a la araña.

Kuroro empezó a reír.

-¿Hasta eso puedes saber?

Senritsu le dio una sonrisa sincera, lo mismo le había dicho Kurapika hace mucho tiempo.

-¿Por qué no me vas a delatar? ¿Kurapika es tu amigo, no quieres protegerlo?

-Tal vez antes lo habría hecho, pero a Juzgar por los latidos de tu corazón, no podrás hacerle daño aunque quieras, después de todo estás enamorado de él.

-Entonces, ¿De qué querías hablar?

- ¿Cuáles son tus intenciones con Kurapika? ¿Por qué te disfrazaste?-

Kuroro dudo si decirle la verdad, pero decidió contarle, de cualquier manera no haría diferencia.

-ya veo- dijo en la comprensión del asunto. Kuroro estaba a punto de marcharse pero fue detenido por la pequeña mujer.

-Una cosa más- dijo Senritsu llamando la atención del hombre mayor. Pronto la expresión de la mujer pequeña se volvió sombría y llena de preocupación. -Senji, el hombre al que le robaron el primer par de ojos, está buscando a Kurapika. Después de que cayera en la bancarrota se unió a Nostrad y quieren cazar a Kurapika para venderlo como un objeto viviente. Senji sabe que es un Kuruta y que tiene los ojos rojos.

-¿Cómo lo sabe?- le preguntó Kuroro, tratando de recordar si habían dejado un indicio o algo durante su robo a ese gordo. Un solo error podía hacer que todo a viniese abajo.

-Kurapika una vez me comento que cuando regreso de la subasta en York Shin con los ojos rojos Senji le hizo frente para robárselos y Kurapika le había mostrado sus ojos.-

Kuroro maldijo en su interior. ¿Cómo pudo hacer algo tan imprudente?

-¿Kurapika lo sabe?

-No

-Ya veo, estoy seguro que Nostrad y Senji estarán buscando a Kurapika de manera discreta ya que si hacen un gran alboroto otras personas de la mafia o cazadores irían tras él y eso supondría una dificultad para ellos. Por ahora la pondré al corriente y le pediré a Kurapika no usar su licencia Hunter, ellos podrían averiguar donde se encuentra si la usa. De ahí en fuera no creo que tengamos mayores problemas, ambos están en banca rota así que no dudo que no tengan refuerzos suficientes para ser una amenaza- dijo Kuroro mientras cubría su boca con sus manos, ya era algo muy común para el hacer este gesto cuando pensaba.- así que no te preocupes estaremos bien.

Senritsu le sonrió, estaba segura que estarían bien. Después de que el hombre se marchara un pensamiento cruzo por su mente. No dudaba de que las cosas entre ellos o bien podrían mejorar la vida del otro o todo lo contrario. Lo único que le quedaba era rezar para que las cosas entre ellos funcionaran, que ambos abandonarán su orgullo y los conflictos del pasado. Después de todo eran más parecidos de lo que creían.

.

Cuando Kurapika salió del cuarto de baño, su celular comenzó a timbrar y lo contestó.

-Hola hermano- saludo una voz femenina muy animada -¿Cómo estás? ¿Viste mi show anoche? ¿Qué te pareció?-

Kurapika no pudo evitar sonreír, su hermana era muy parecida a Gon. Tal vez fue por eso que desde que conoció a Gon, deseo estar a su lado.

-En orden, estoy bien, si y estuviste fantástica; sigues cantando de manera maravillosa como cuando éramos niños.

-Me alegra que te gustara, y bien ¿Cómo van las cosas con Lavi?- pregunto la chica con picardía en su voz, era divertido molestar a su hermano y más con temas amorosos porque sabía que no estaba acostumbrado a tratar con esos temas.

-Normales - dijo Kurapika tratando de sonar normal pero había sido todo lo contrario ya que recordó el beso de anoche.

-Vamos, vamos no me lo ocultes, no me digas que ya se besaron- dijo la chica en tono de broma pero al no oír respuesta de su hermano, dio un chillido de felicidad - ¿Enserió? Qué increíble ¿y qué tal besa? ¿Es bueno?

Kurapika sabía que su hermana era muy terca y que no le dejaría en paz hasta que le contestará así que decidió distraerla con otros asuntos.

-Te lo contare después, de cualquier forma ¿Cuándo podrás volver?

-¿Eh?, bueno por ahora no podré volver, me han dado un trabajo de modelaje y papeles en películas, nada importante pero por ahora no podré volver.- dijo con un deje de tristeza.

-Ya veo, pero me alegra por ti, es una gran oportunidad, aprovéchala.

-Gracias hermano, te extraño. En cuanto pueda me daré una escapada e iré a verte.

-No te preocupes, concentrare en hacer tu trabajo para que no te despidan- bromeo

-Vale, entonces nos vemos después- dijo Katniss al otro lado de la línea.

Kurapika se alegraba de tener a alguien de su familia vivo, así que se prometió que la protegería. Esta vez no se la arrebataría nadie.

.

-¿Qué quieren ayudarme a recuperar los ojos de mi gente?- les preguntó Kurapika a sus amigos.

En estos momentos se encontraban todos reunidos mientras tomaban su desayuno hecho por Isabela -en la habitación donde previamente habían tenido su celebración por Navidad- Killua, Gon, Senritsu y Leorio le dijeron a Kurapika que querían ayudarle.

-Si- contestó Gon - Killua y yo ya hemos terminado con nuestros asuntos, queremos ayudarte Kurapika. Senritsu dijo que quería ayudarte aunque sea con un Par y Leorio quiere ayudar en lo posible mientras está de vacaciones.-

Kurapika no sabía que responder, no quería meterlos en problemas, la última vez que lo ayudaron Gon y Killua casi mueren. Pero, realmente apreciaba su ayuda.

-Déjalos ayudarnos- dijo Lavi- nos vendría bien una ayuda extra.

-Está bien-pero más que resignado se sentía feliz, mientras que esto alegro mucho a Gon.

-Y bien ¿Cuál es el plan?- preguntó Leorio

- A dos horas de aquí hay una ciudad en la que se encuentran un par de ojos- informó Lavi- se encuentra en una mansión, le pertenece a un Conde, el Conde del milenio, colecciona cosas pertenecientes a tribus extinguidas. En dos días ofrecerá una fiesta, será nuestra oportunidad.

.

Así se pusieron de acuerdo en cuanto al plan. Se presentarían a la fiesta, sólo que disfrazados, sólo por sí acaso. George e Isabela se encargaron de hacer trajes de fiesta para todos. Actualmente se encontraban en un motel, en dicha ciudad.

-¡No!-gritó Kurapika- no voy a usar un vestido-

-Pues tendrás que, si no lo haces, el plan fallara- Le dijo Lavi mientras esperaba a que saliera del baño con el vestido, que había diseñado George y hecho Isabela.

-Entonces cámbialo- le exigió.

-Vamos, el traje de tu tribu técnicamente tiene una falda, ¿por qué te sientes incómoda con un vestido?

-No es lo mismo- replicó - por lo menos puedo usar unos pantalones debajo, es incómodo llevar un vestido y sólo llevar debajo la...

-¿Ropa interior?- dijo Lavi claramente burlándose del joven.

-¡Si!

-Hmmm...- musito mientras pensaba- ¿Qué te parece usar un pantalón de licra debajo?, el vestido es largó así que no se notará y estarás cómodo. Además si yo fuera tú me iría acostumbrando a usar vestido ya que ALGUIEN insistió en que no debíamos de lastimar a nadie y que para no llamar la atención deberíamos sustituir los originales por una falsificación, por eso George e Isabela se encargaron de diseñar ese vestido que ayudara a ocultar los ojos en la falda. Además es sólo por unas horas.

-Tiene muy buenos puntos a su favor- interrumpió Emma quien estaba en el cuarto de baño ayudando a Kurapika a vestirse, pero sólo se ganó una mirada de enojo por parte del rubio - ya estás listo, o debería decir lista- dijo Emma mofándose de Kurapika.

Y así Kurapika salió del baño, llevaba un vestido color azul turquesa con varios diseños de flores hechos con perlas, la falda tenía volantes de flores diseñada para que ocultara los ojos sin que se notara. Los hombros descubiertos, lo que dejaba que su nívea piel se notará a la perfección. Usaba zapatillas de tacón bajo y extrañamente eran cómodos.

Lavi le dio una mirada rápida. Y después empezó a reírse un rato, burlándose del rubio, lo que hizo que este se sonrojara en señal de vergüenza.

-¡Será mejor que pienses en mejores planes porque será la primera y última vez que me veas así!- le grito realmente molesto por sus burlas que incluían frases como "pareces una chica" o "deberías empezar a usar ropa de mujer, te sienta mejor". Finalmente se tranquilizó Lavi.

-Te ves bien, así que para de quejarte. No te vas a morir por usar un vestido.- dijo mientras se dirigía a la salida - voy a pedirle a Isabela los pantalones de licra para que te los pongas-

Por alguna razón Kurapika se sentía decepcionado, Lavi no había mencionado nada de su beso de anoche, de hecho había actuado como si no hubiera pasado así que Kurapika hizo lo mismo. De cualquier forma, se hubiese sentido más nervioso si hubiese sido todo lo contrario, así que agradecía que el joven fingiera que no paso. Decidió apartar esos pensamientos y concentrarse en lo que estaría a punto de hacer en unas horas, si todo salía bien, este sería el cuarto par que obtendría. No tenía tiempo para pensar en frivolidades, ni en quejarse sobre usar vestido o no, ya anteriormente se había disfrazado como recepcionista, pero era completamente diferente ya que en aquella ocasión su piel no estaba al descubierto.

.

En cuanto a Lavi salió de la habitación dejo escapar un suspiro, sentía que su corazón latía rápidamente. Le había dado una mirada rápida ya que sentía que si se quedaba observando su hermosa y suave piel por más tiempo no podría despegar sus ojos o que intentaría besarlo, otra vez.

Busco a Isabela y ésta se encargó de llevarle los pantalones a Kurapika. Pero Kuroro pronto se encontró con Senritsu con una pícara sonrisa en su rostro, sí su habilidad era grandiosa, pero a veces era un verdadero dolor de cabeza.

-¿Por qué no le dices la verdad?- le pregunto Senritsu, notando claramente que lo amaba y deseaba que él lo supiese.

-Ah claro, ¿Qué te parece? Oye Kurapika que crees soy Kuroro aquella persona que asesinó a toda tu familia y amigos, me disfrace porque quería saber si nuestros pasados estaban relacionados, dejando de lado el hecho de que asesine a tu clan y te deje huérfano. Ah y de paso ¿Qué crees? me enamore de ti.- dijo sarcásticamente.

-Tal vez no así- dijo Senritsu- pero pienso que tú eres la única persona que puede ayudarle a superar el pasado y a juzgar por los latidos de su corazón él ya te acepta.

-Acepta a Lavi, no a... Tu sabes quién.

-Puedes verte como Lavi pero en esencia sigues siendo tú, pienso que te aceptara, seas quien seas- término de decirle Senritsu con una sonrisa para darle ánimos a que le dijera la verdad - además las cosas serían peor si se entera por su propia cuenta.

Senritsu tenía razón, se desataría el infierno si el Kuruta se enteraba por otros medios quien era en realidad, pero simplemente no podía hacerlo, al menos no ahora.

.

-Valla realmente te ves preciosa- dijo Isabela mientras terminaba de aplicar el maquillaje.- causarás muchas envidias esta noche

-Es vergonzoso para mí, que me digan que me veo como una chica.

-Bueno no eres el único- dijo Isabela- sabes desde que era pequeño me sentía como una niña atrapada en el cuerpo de un niño. Todos pensaban que era raro por ello, excepto George. Un día llego con un precioso vestido que había hecho para mí. Al principio pensé que quería burlarse de mí, pero no fue así. Desde qué me puse ese vestido me di cuenta de quién era en realidad.-

Kurapika quedo en shock al saber que Isabela era en realidad un hombre, pero no sentía miedo ni asco por ello. Al contrario que sintió respeto por tener el valor de hacer algo que a los ojos del mundo estaba mal, pero que para ella era algo que le hacía feliz y que le ayudaba a encontrar su lugar en este mundo, no le importaba lo que los demás pensarán.

-Será nuestro secreto- le dijo a Kurapika -es una lástima que no pueda acompañarlos.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué no?

-Verás ustedes necesitarán pasar desapercibidos y me temo que George no es muy bueno en ello, le gusta ser el centro de atención. Así que me quedare aquí con él.

-Si es verdad, se nota que le gusta llamar la atención. De cualquier forma, son sorprendentes, han hecho dos vestidos hermosos y dos trajes y todo en poco tiempo. ¿Acaso usan magia o algo por el estilo?

Isabela se rio por su comentario.

-No es tan complicado, puedo enseñarte si tú quieres.

-¿Eh? ¿Enserio?- en realidad no le llamaba mucho la atención, pero tampoco quería rechazar las buenas intenciones de Isabela.

-Claro- dijo Isabela con una sonrisa en sus labios, por alguna razón Isabela era algo así como una hermana mayor- sabes, siempre he pensado que la ropa hermosa da coraje y esperanza a las personas. Es por eso que me gusta tanto hacerla, así que ánimo.-

Después de las palabras de aliento de Isabela, Kurapika decidió que Daría su mejor esfuerzo, además como había dicho Lavi solo sería por una noche y bien valía la pena un pequeño sacrificio si con eso podía obtener otro par de los ojos escarlatas.

.

Fueron a la fiesta en parejas, Leorio y Emma y Lavi y Kurapika. Kurapika llevaba una peluca castaña larga que llegaba hasta su cintura, Lavi tuvo que teñirse el cabello del mismo color y dejarlo caer libremente para tapar el parche de su ojo derecho, sin mencionar el hecho de que ambos llevaban lentes de contacto cafés.

Afortunadamente todos vestían con trajes extravagantes por lo que no destacaron, a pesar de que le pidió a George que no fueran muy extravagantes el lado artístico de él salió a flote; no lo podía evitar ya que se consideraba eso, un artista. Aunque durante la fiesta si hubo una que otra mirada de envidia, odio y admiración a la pareja conformada por Kurapika y Lavi.

Kurapika era envidiada por las mujeres y chicas, no sólo por su belleza y vestido sino que también por el joven que la acompañaba, y lo mismo iba para Lavi. Al ver las miradas lascivas de otros hombres hacia su acompañante paso una mano hacia su cintura y lo acercó más a él, dando a entender a esos hombres, que estaba fuera de su alcance - sin mencionar que les dirigió una mirada asesina-. Aunque cierta persona lo tomo de otra manera.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

-¿A qué te refieres?

- Deja de tocarme- dijo el Kuruta fingiendo que hablaban de otra cosa

-No puedo, después de todo se supone que somos una pareja- le dijo con su usual sonrisa de caballero - además tengo miedo de que si me separo de ti, alguien te vaya a robar; después de todo hoy luces más hermosa que de costumbre.-

Kurapika no pudo evitar que apareciera un leve ceño en su rostro ya que Lavi se refirió a él como ella, pero lo disimuló mientras le daba a su "novio" un codazo en las costillas, el único que noto dicho acto fue la "víctima" aunque bien valía la pena, sólo para molestarlo un rato.

Pronto a ellos se dirigió un hombre alto de cabello negro largo y ojos negros, llevaba un traje elegante.

-Buenas noches, mi nombre es Tyki Mikk- se presentó el hombre mientras hacia una reverencia - soy amigo del conde y en su nombre agradezco su asistencia y espero que disfruten de la velada.

-Al contrario, Gracias por invitarnos- dijo educadamente Kurapika, el chico tenía muy buenos modales que bien nadie dudaría que es de la nobleza

-¿Puedo preguntar por su nombre?- le dijo el extraño mientras le ofrecía una sonrisa caballerosa.

-¿Es una grosería preguntar mientras su prometido está presente no cree?- le dijo Lavi tratando de alejar al hombre, cuales fueran sus intenciones, a él no le daba buena espina. El hombre llamado Tyki solo se rio ante su comentario como si fuese una broma.

-Supongo, que tiene razón. Pido disculpas por mi atrevimiento. Por favor disfruten de la fiesta.- dijo y finalmente se apartó de la pareja para seguir saludando a sus invitados.

Kurapika solo reprendió a Lavi con la mirada, lo que le había dicho no había sido nada cortés, pero este lo ignoró. Ya estaba acostumbrado a recibir sus miradas de reproche.

Se suponía que ellos entrarían a la mansión gracias a la fiesta, Lavi y Kurapika buscarían la sala donde se exhibían los ojos y una vez que la encontrarán, enviarían un mensaje a Gon, Killua y Senritsu para que cortaran la luz y crearán una distracción. Esos escasos minutos de oscuridad les daría oportunidad para sustituir los falsos por los verdaderos. Emma y Leorio estarían de refuerzo por si algo ocurría. Bastante sencillo, en teoría.

Pasearon por el salón principal, las personas bailaban al compás de la música, el sonido del vals era precioso a los odios de Kurapika, por otro lado a Kuroro se le ocurrió una idea.

-Hay muchas personas, tendremos que pasar entre la gente bailando.

Kurapika no tuvo tiempo de protestar, para cuando se dio cuenta, él tenía una de sus manos en su cintura y la otra en su mano y empezó a bailar con él, guiándolo entre el bulto de gente.

Kurapika se sentía liviano, era la primera vez que bailaba con él; sin embargo sus pies decían todo lo contrario. Era como si lo hubiesen hecho cientos de veces, un rubor comenzaba a aparecer en su rostro, ésta no podía dejar de sentir que su corazón latía a mil por hora y no dejaba de desear que el tiempo se detuviese. Este sentimiento, ya lo había experimentado en el pasado y había sido doloroso.

Pronto esa hermosa sensación de estar flotando se convirtió en todo lo contrario, su corazón se sentía pesado.

Pronto llegaron al otro lado del salón y se habían detenido, habían sido unos cuantos minutos pero Kuroro deseó que hubiese durado más tiempo.

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunto a su compañero, ya que se había percatado de que estaba extraño.

-Estoy bien. No pasa nada- le respondió de manera fría y cortante. Pero en realidad estaba tratando de contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con derramar se por su rostro. Kuroro pensó que sólo estaba molesto por tomarlo desprevenido, así que lo dejo en paz.

Pronto llegaron a una habitación donde se exhibían los ojos y otros artefactos de tribus; joyería, ropas, armas, instrumentos musicales, etc.

Y ahí estaban en medio del salón los ojos sobre un pedestal, había guardias custodiando la sala pero en realidad era muy poca cosa, ni siquiera eran usuarios nen. Esto decepcionó a Kuroro, esperaba un reto mayor.

Pero antes de que siquiera pudieran acercarse a los ojos o dar la señal, algo ocurrió, algo muy grave. Las luces se apagaron y no sólo eso, un gran estruendo resonó en toda la mansión y pronto el piso comenzó a temblar, ¿Un terremoto? Pronto se detuvo el temblor, pero no había podido actuar correctamente y para cuando la luz volvió los ojos no estaban. ¡Alguien se les había adelantado!

En lugar de los ojos había un gran hueco en el suelo, como si la tierra se los hubiese tragado.

Los guardias avisaron al dueño del robo y este pidió a sus invitados que siguiesen disfrutando la fiesta. Mientras contactó a la policía.

Lavi y Kurapika se reunieron con Emma y Leorio, Lavi le pidió a Kurapika que les enviará un mensaje a Gon y compañía para que los vieran en el motel.

.

Tras llegar al motel donde se habían hospedado, Killua y Gon les preguntaron qué había sucedido, así que les contaron. En cuanto entraron a la habitación Isabela los recibió.

-Tienen que ver esto- dijo con evidente preocupación en su voz

Todos se dirigieron a la televisión de plasma donde George e Isabela estaban viendo las terribles noticias.

-Los 32 de ojos rojos han sido robados - anunció el reportero de la televisión - esta noche se ha llevado a cabo el crimen del siglo, ya que en 32 lugares distintos del mundo se llevó a cabo el robo de dicho tesoro a la misma hora, lo más extraño es el modo en que se llevó a cabo ya que en los lugares mencionados ocurrió un apagón seguido de un terremoto y cuando se recuperaron de la conmoción, estos habían desaparecido dejando en su lugar un cráter de tierra.

El reportero seguía mencionando lo sucedido cuando el celular de Lavi comenzó a timbrar, se fue al pasillo a contestar la llamada.

-¿32? ¿No eran 36?- preguntó Gon.

-Sí, pero Kurapika tiene 3 pares y el Genei Ryodan uno así que por eso solo mencionan los 32.

Fue cuando algo hizo click en la mente de Kurapika y fue a buscar los ojos que tenía en su posesión. Corrió y sus amigos al unísono gritaron su nombre preocupados por su amigo.

A cada paso que daba a su habitación se preguntaba si todavía estarían ahí. ¿Y si alguien los había robado mientras no estaba? Había sido descuidado, no los había ocultado ya que George e Isabela estarían en el motel, pero no volvería a cometer el mismo error, si es que había una segunda vez. Pronto llegó a su habitación y afortunadamente, aún estaban los ojos donde los dejó, suspiro aliviado.

Pronto detrás de él aparecieron sus amigos y Lavi.

-Kurapika- dijo Lavi con una expresión sería. Algo andaba mal.- te tengo una mala noticia. Parece que Nostrad y Senji han confundido a tu hermana contigo y la han capturado, piensan venderla a una subasta del bajo mundo.

Kurapika comenzó a sentirse mareado, sus manos empezaron a temblar y podía sentir cómo su ritmo cardíaco se aceleraba. Su boca se sentía seca, sentía pequeños dolores en su pecho como si le pellizcaran la piel, pronto un sudor frío comenzó a correr por su frente y entonces su vista se empezó a nublar, no podía reconocer las voces ni los rostros de las personas que estaban con él.

Las únicas palabras que quedaron en su cabeza eran "tu hermana... la han capturado".

_Continuara..._


	9. Chapter 9

**Descargo de responsabilidad**: Hunter x Hunter no me pertenece al igual que sus personajes y demás relacionado con la serie o series mencionadas en el fanfic, como son Paradise Kiss y D. Gary man. Excepto mis OC: _Emma, Eleonora, y ¿Katniss? _ Esos si son míos, of course dah :P

* * *

**Capítulo 9:** El lobo y las nueve ovejas

Kuroro se preocupó por la expresión que tenía el Kuruta en su rostro. Cuando empezó a agarrar su pecho como si le faltara el aire se acercó a Kurapika y lo sujetó, viendo que ya no estaba en condiciones para mantenerse de pie. Todos en la habitación decían su nombre preocupados por él. Emma pronto estuvo a su lado y lo examinó.

-Es un ataque de ansiedad- diagnóstico- ¡Rápido una bolsa de papel!-

Leorio corrió a toda prisa a buscar una, mientras tanto Emma le ordenó a Kurapika recostarse, pero estaba tan alterado que no podía escuchar sus palabras. Lavi lo levantó del suelo y lo acostó en la cama, sostenía su mano esperando que esto de alguna forma le tranquilizara.

Pronto apareció Leorio con la bolsa de papel y se la entregó a la doctora. Esta le indicó a Kurapika cómo usarla y como tenia que respirar. Después de minutos angustiantes para los presentes, Kurapika empezó a volver a la normalidad; aun así Emma le ordenó que siguiera haciendo lo que hacía con la bolsa de papel.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?- preguntó Gon. Refiriéndose al asunto de los ojos rojos robados y la hermana de Kurapika.

-Por ahora, descansar- dijo Lavi viéndolos a todos alterados y cansados - recuperar energías y mañana en la mañana veremos que hacer-

-¡No!- se opuso Kurapika sentándose en la orilla de la cama- tenemos que apresurarnos, no sabemos de lo que sin capaces esos malditos bastardos, ni lo que le harán…-

-Tranquilízate- le ordenó Lavi, viendo que de un momento a otro podría darle otro ataque si se alteraba- tenemos que recuperar energías, en especial tú; si nos apresuramos y no lo pensamos bien sólo pondremos en riesgo a tu hermana, además Nostrad y Senji no le harán daño; no al menos hasta la subasta, que será en una semana en la ciudad de York- le dijo mientras sostenía sus manos entre las suyas y le observaba a los ojos- Necesitas descansar y enfriar tu cabeza, si actúas imprudentemente la pondrás en riesgo a ella y a todos nosotros-

Kurapika observó el rostro de sus amigos, todos lucían preocupados, se dio cuenta que Lavi tenía razón -como siempre- dejó escapar un suspiro y se dirigió al cuarto de baño para quitarse el vestido, el maquillaje y demás. También para enfriar su cabeza.

-Entonces será mejor que vayamos a dormir- dijo Emma llamando la atención de los demás - Lavi quédate con él hasta que estés seguro de que se encuentra bien.

El mencionado sólo asintió, Gon iba a reprochar ya que él también quería quedarse y cuidar de Kurapika, pero Senritsu pudo notar sus intenciones por sus latidos y sujeto la manga de su chamarra verde y este le dirigió una mirada interrogatoria. Senritsu ladeo la cabeza y Gon entendió el mensaje.

.

Después de que cambió su vestido de fiesta por una pijama cómoda para dormir -estaba más que feliz de poder quitarse todo el ridículo atuendo- salió del cuarto de baño y se dio cuenta que todos se habían ido a sus habitaciones, excepto por Lavi. Estaba acostado en su cama con un libro abierto sobre su pecho, se había quedado dormido. Se acercó y lo observo mientras dormía; él también se había sacado su traje y se había puesto un pijama, se acercó y removió algunos mechones de cabello para observar mejor su apuesto rostro.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- dijo tranquilamente aún con sus ojos cerrados. Kurapika quito su mano rápidamente como si hubiese tocado ácido, antes de que se hubiera percatado ya se encontraba curioseando y tocando la piel del joven con su mano.

-Nada- finalmente respondió, pero sin poder ocultar el rubor de su rostro- ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo?-pensó

Lavi solo lo observó, todo este tiempo había fingido que dormía. Quería reírse por su expresión, pero este no era el momento.

-¿Te sientes mejor?- le preguntó, observando a sus hermosos ojos zafiro.

-Si

-Tuviste un ataque de ansiedad.- le informó- he leído que si hablas acerca de lo que te provoca ansiedad, puedes superarlo y evitar futuros ataques. ¿Quieres hablar de ello?-le preguntó

Tal vez en otras ocasiones se hubiera negado, pero lo veía realmente preocupado y de hecho él había leído lo mismo, así que finalmente aceptó.

Se iba sentar en el sofá que estaba en su habitación, pero la voz de Lavi interrumpió sus acciones.

-¿Qué crees que haces?- le dijo el pelirrojo

-Me voy a sentar en el sofá

-No, ven aquí y acuéstate- le demandó Lavi mientras palpaba el lugar de la cama a su lado.

-No quiero

-Vamos, no seas orgulloso. Estarás más cómodo. Además no es como si fuéramos a tener relaciones sexuales.- le dijo el chico como si estuviera hablando de un día del campo. Y ante la frase "relaciones sexuales" de hecho había dudado aún más de aceptar acostarse con él.

-No- volvió a repetir y se dirigió al sofá. Sin tener alternativa, Lavi sujeto la muñeca de Kurapika y con una fuerza increíble lo arrastró a la cama. Para cuándo se dio cuenta, Kurapika se encontraba cómodamente recargado sobre el pecho de Lavi y este tenía sus manos alrededor de él para asegurarse que no escapara. Intentó separarse de él, pero su agarre era más fuerte de lo que parecía.

Esta posición, hizo que su corazón latiera rápidamente y que su rostro se sonrojara, pero extrañamente se sentía cómodo. Su rostro estaba apoyado en su pecho y podía sentir su calidez, y los tranquilos sonidos de su corazón. Sin darse cuenta, pronto se relajó en sus brazos.

Kuroro, sintiendo que se había relajado, aflojó su agarre y empezó a acariciar su cabeza y pasaba sus manos entre los mechones de cabello dorado mientras continuaba con su charla.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa tanto?- le preguntó

-No lo sé, es sólo que desde que éramos pequeños yo siempre he cuidado de ella. Cuando ocurrió la masacre, ella estaba con mi madre. Cuando encontré a mi madre ella me dijo que una mujer se la había llevado y nunca más volví a verla. Creo que el saber que nuevamente se la llevaron y que yo no pude hacer nada para evitarlo; revivió esos momentos y los momentos en que llegué a creer que había perdido una parte de mí. Eso es lo malo de ser gemelos, vivimos como si fuéramos uno, así que es doloroso perder al otro.

-Recuérdame no tener gemelos.

Kurapika se rio de su broma.

-Ahora estoy preocupada por ella, sé que dijiste que no la lastimarían, pero quien sabe que clases de cosas le estarán obligando a hacer.

Lavi sabía a qué se refería, la mayoría de los hombres de la mafia eran todos unos pervertidos sin escrúpulos.

-No te preocupes, sé que tu hermana se ve como una debilucha, pero estoy seguro de que no se dejara tocar por esos hombres. Se ve que tiene... Carácter, como tú.

-¿Por no decir hostil?- le dijo intentando bromear con él.

-No ella no es hostil, tu sí. Más bien, la palabra que busco es... ¿mandona?

Kurapika se empezó a reír a carcajadas, si ambos eran muy mandones, su hermana era mandona en cuanto a sus caprichos y bueno él en cuanto a los buenos modales y la moralidad.

Tenía razón lo que decía el libro, hablar de aquello que te produce ansiedad te ayuda a quitarte un peso enorme de encima.

-No te preocupes. Recuperaremos a tu hermana y a los ojos, te lo prometo.- le aseguró Lavi-¿Quieres que me vaya para que puedas descansar?

-No, quédate y platica conmigo. No creo que pueda dormir esta noche.

-¿Pesadillas?

-Sí, cada vez se vuelven peor. La última vez soñé que todos ustedes no tenían ojos y que pequeñas y diminutas arañas salían de sus cuencas, después que estas se convertían en sangre. Después pude sentir como alguien me sacaba el corazón detrás de mí, pero no pude ver su rostro.

-Te enseñare un truco que aprendí hace mucho tiempo. No pienses en ello, no pienses en las cosas que te dan miedo. Es por eso que tienes tantas pesadillas, no dejas de pensar en ellas. Sólo olvídalas y enfócate en algo más.-le dijo mientras seguía jugando con su cabello como si fuera un felino- vamos a hacer una cosa, voy a leer mi libro en voz alta, hasta que te duermas. Y aquí estaré, si tienes una pesadilla.

.

No sabía cuándo, pero en algún momento se quedó dormido.

Esta vez, su sueño era tranquilo. Estaba de nuevo en su tribu con sus padres y viejos amigos, también estaban los nuevos. Incluso George e Isabela. El sol era brillante, el pasto verde y claro. Todos estaban conviviendo felizmente. Un pequeño niño que no reconocía, tenía el cabello negro azabache y ojos tan azules como los suyos. El pequeño tomó su mano y lo guió hasta donde estaban los demás. Faltaba alguien, pero no podía recordar quien. Estaba Emma, Killua, Gon, Leorio, Senritsu, su hermana, sus padres. ¿Quien? ¿Quién falta? Por más que intentara, no podía recordar.

Pronto el cielo azul brillante comenzó a cambiar a un tono púrpura que se convirtió en rojo.

Los árboles y el escenario que hace unos momentos era bello y acogedor comenzó a distorsionarse, los árboles y toda la vida comenzaba a marchitarse.

Los ojos de las personas tan importantes en su vida comenzaron a derretirse, decidió correr pero detrás de él estaban el Genei Ryodan, sus rostros empezaron a convertirse en los de una araña, con grandes colmillos. Al regresar la vista a sus amigos, estos se habían convertido en esqueletos. La estaban rodeando, agonizando, diciendo palabras incomprensibles. Quería gritar, pero no podía ni un sonido salía de su garganta.

Pronto empezaron a rasguñar su piel, sentía los cortes y como la sangre empezaba a caer de las heridas.

-¡Ayuda!- comenzó a gritar y sollozar.

.

Después de que se había quedado dormido cómodamente en su pecho, empezó a observar su rostro. Se veía claramente que estaba teniendo un sueño feliz. Su rostro era angelical cuando dormía y sentía que podía quedarse observando a Kurapika toda la noche. Pero su cuerpo tenía otros planes. Se levantó de la cama, tratando de no despertar al rubio para ir al baño. Mientras estaba en el cuarto de baño escuchó sus gritos, que inmediatamente le helaron la piel. Cuando entró en la habitación, los amigos de Kurapika ya estaban a su lado.

Podía ver en sus rostros la notable mueca del horror. Se acercó al rubio y pronto su rostro adquirió la misma expresión. Las sábanas que antes estaban blancas tenían manchas de sangre al igual que su ropa y podía observar que a cada segundo que pasaba pequeñas heridas se habrían en su piel, como si alguien le estuviese rasguñando.

A cada herida que Emma y Leorio intentaban cerrar, otras nuevas aparecían; ambos tenían miedo de que pudieran aparecer en lugares vitales. Gon, Killua y Senritsu trataban desesperadamente despertarlo. Lo sacudían, pero él apartaba sus manos entre sueños mientras seguía gritando a todo pulmón.

Lavi recordó que algo similar había ocurrido en el hospital, excepto la parte de las heridas. Tenía una pesadilla y no lo podían despertar, entonces llegó una enfermera y le dio una cachetada a Kurapika para que despertara. La idea no era muy agradable pero al ver su estado, no lo dudo.

En cuanto le dio la bofetada, las heridas dejaron de aparecer; sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, pero las lágrimas seguían cayendo por sus mejillas. Todos se habían quedado callados por la repentina acción del pelirrojo.

Emma se acercó y lo abrazó como aquella vez en el hospital, resguardándole de todo peligro.

Los demás en la habitación dieron un suspiro y pudieron tranquilizarse.

-¿Qué acaso no podemos tener una noche tranquila? Tsk- dijo el albino.

-Lo siento- se disculpó Kurapika mientras curaba sus heridas con su Holly Chain. Kuroro quedo asombrado por esta habilidad, era muy práctica.

-De cualquier forma, esto es muy extraño- continuó George - ¿desde cuándo una persona empieza a sangrar por qué si?

-Tal vez se trate de una habilidad nen- sugirió Leorio

-¿El Genei Ryodan?- preguntó el pequeño Gon, ya que por lo que sabía, eran los únicos que quisieran dañar a Kurapika.

-Probablemente- dijo el pelirrubio.

-No- interrumpió Lavi- he estado investigando a los miembros del Ryodan, y ninguno tiene una habilidad como esta. Además si utilizas Gyo puedes darte cuenta que no hay ningún tipo de nen diferente al de Kurapika. Los ataques nen tienen rastros, no importa lo bien que los ocultes o si usas In; tampoco la distancia desde la cual se efectúa el ataque.

-¡¿Entonces de que se trata?!- gritó Killua exasperado, odiaba eso de Kurapika y Lavi, eran unos sabelotodo despreocupados.

-No tengo idea.

Isabela había salido de la habitación y pronto regresó con un objeto en sus manos.

-¿Qué traes ahí?- preguntó Gon

-Esto- dijo mientras mostraba el atrapa sueños.

-¿No esperas que esa baratija funcione o sí?- preguntó Leorio

-Tal vez uno común y corriente no, pero este sí- dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro- ha estado en mi familia por generaciones, cuando mi madre me lo dio me dijo que protegía a las personas de las pesadillas que se hacen realidad

-¿Eh?- dijeron todos confundidos

-Mi madre me contó que algo similar les había ocurrido a mis antepasados; que mientras dormían sus sueños se hacían realidad lastimándolos, no sabe dónde consiguieron el amuleto pero desde entonces ha estado en mi familia-dijo mientras lo colocaba en las manos de Kurapika

-Estoy agradecida Isabela, ¿pero realmente estarás bien sin él?

-Sí, porqué tengo otro amuleto ahuyenta pesadillas- dijo mientras golpeaba con ligereza el hombro de George, esto hizo reír a todos en la habitación.

-¿Qué cruel eres?- le respondió el peli azul- de cualquier forma, esta noche no te iba a dejar dormir.- le dijo mientras besaba el dorso de su mano.

La mayoría de los que se encontraban en la habitación dejaron mostrar un ligero rubor en su rostro; excepto por Gon, que era demasiado inocente como para entender el significado detrás de esas palabras y Lavi que se estaba divirtiendo a expensas de los demás, a diferencia de ellos él no se sentía avergonzado con los temas que tenían que ver con el sexo.

- Entonces, regresemos todos a nuestras habitaciones- dijo Emma o más bien ordenó, nuevamente dejaron a la pareja de adolescentes a solas.

Kuroro estaba listo para irse, pero sintió que alguien tomo la manga de su pijama. Se volteó a observar los ojos azules y sin decir palabra alguna pudo entender lo que quería.

Se acostó con él justo como estaban hace unos momentos y nuevamente comenzó a leer su libro en voz alta mientras acariciaba los mechones del rubio. Sólo que esta vez Kurapika sostenía el amuleto cerca de él; dudaba que sirviera de algo, pero el simple detalle de Isabela había hecho que se convirtiera en un preciado tesoro.

.

Esta vez se encontraba inmerso en una total oscuridad.

-Genial, otra pesadilla- pensó

Pero las desgracias que ocurrían en sus sueños no aparecieron, en su lugar apareció un pequeño niño de cabello negro como el carbón y ojos brillantes y azules como los de él.

-¿Quién eres?- le preguntó al niño

-Eso no importa ahora- dijo el niño- estas en grave riesgo- su rostro no mostraba emoción alguna.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Hay un lobo entre las ovejas- le informó el pequeño

Kurapika observo al pequeño, aun intentando entender lo que el niño le decía.

-Recuerde mis palabras, el más inocente y puro de entré sus seres queridos ... apuñalarle la espalda ... ojos abiertos...- algunas de las palabras del niño no podía comprenderlas - alguien... pesadillas... Venganza por...

Pronto el extraño niño comenzó a desvanecerse

-¡Espera!- le gritó, pero era demasiado tarde ya había desaparecido dejando sólo una palabra "cuidado"

Cuando despertó ya era medio día, Lavi seguía a su lado durmiendo. No había sido una pesadilla, pero tampoco un bonito sueño. ¿Qué era lo que le querría decir ese niño?, tal vez en circunstancias diferentes hubiera ignorado el sueño, pero su instinto le indicaba lo contrario. De algo estaba seguro y es que alguien de entré sus amigos quería hacerle daño, ¿pero con qué fin? Kurapika era muy malo diferenciando un amigo de un enemigo. Si, era como en el pasado; solo que esa vez no se dejaría engañar por el lobo. Pero a decir verdad le resultaba difícil creer que alguien entre sus amigos le quisiera hacer daño, estaba 100% segura de que por lo menos Gon, Killua, Leorio y Senritsu no tenían nada que ver con el asunto, pero a Lavi, Emma, George o Isabela todavía no los conocía bien. Si bien el lobo estaba entre ellos lo averiguaría.

.

En el pasado había odiado al Kuruta debido a sus lágrimas y debilidad, o eso había creído. Pero ahora se daba cuenta que no era odio lo que sentía, sino impotencia. Odiaba ese sentimiento por eso término creyendo que en su lugar era odio lo que sentía por Kurapika, por su madre. Porque no podía apartar las lágrimas y el sufrimiento de las personas que le importaban. Pero ahora, que se encontraba ahí consolando al chico y sabiendo que de verdad estaba apartando aunque sea un poquito de esa tristeza, ahora se daba cuenta de esto. A él no le importaba que otros llorarán, ni siquiera Emma o Isabela que tantas veces las había visto llorar por una uña rota o cosas peores. Las únicas personas que le provocaban ese sentimiento eran su madre y Kurapika. Aun así a su madre aún le guardaba rencor porque dejó de vivir; pero desde el comienzo el nunca odio a Kurapika, ni siquiera por acabar con la vida de Paku y Ubogin, desde el comienzo siempre sintió curiosidad por él, por su manera de pensar, por su fuerza, por su poder entre otras cosas.

Ahora que lo recordaba, seguramente su maestra estará enfadad con él por enamorarse. Al final no le importó, le explicaría todo a su debido tiempo. Su celular en modo de vibración, llamó su atención. Tenía un mensaje de texto.

_De: Eleonora_

_Para: Kuroro_

_Tenemos que hablar_

-Que oportuna- pensó Kuroro

A estas alturas no le sorprendía que supiera de su amor hacia Kurapika, pero en realidad no le importaba. Sabía lo valioso que era él para Leonora, así que al final cuando discutía con ella siempre terminaba ganando. Cuando creo la araña, ella se había opuesto y había amenazado con asesinarles a todos; pero al final de había quedado sólo en eso, amenazas. Él había hablado con ella y se había salido con la suya, y cuando de Leonora se trataba muy pocos se salían con la suya contra la reina del hielo.

_De: Kuroro_

_Para: Eleonora_

_Nos veremos dentro de dos semanas._

Finalmente envió el mensaje a su maestra. Apagó su celular y se volvió a acomodar, dejando que su nariz capturara y disfrutara del olor del cabello de Kurapika, sabía que en cuanto recuperara sus cinco sentidos, no le volvería a permitir estar en la misma posición otra vez. Así que él también se dejó llevar por el sueño.

.

-En dos semanas ¿Eh?- dijo la mujer tras recibir el mensaje - mocoso malcriado- término de beber una copa de vino y la puerta tras de ella se abrió.

-Lo siento- dijo la mujer a la pequeña criatura que se acercaba - ¿te desperté?

-No- dijo el pequeño niño de cabellos oscuros y ojos azules brillantes- quería saber si madre ya irá a la cama.

-Si- cargo al niño en sus brazos hasta su cama- buenas noches, Henry.

Dejó la habitación del pequeño sin siquiera darle un beso de buenas noches ni nada, pero eso no le sorprendía a él; así había sido su relación desde que nació, distante. Después de todo su madre creía que el amor era debilidad, por ello tampoco sentía amor por su propio hijo ni el por su madre.

El pequeño tomó su libro de su buró con el título _El lobo disfrazado de oveja_

-Solo espero que encuentre al lobo pronto- se dijo el niño antes de volver a soñar.

* * *

Nota: muy bien muy bien hagan sus apuestas, ¿quién creen que sea el lobo feroz? (*tozekuroro/Lavi), pronto sabrán más de Henry y Eleonora, todo a su tiempo, así que paciencia. Agradezco mucho que hayan leído mi Fanfic y espero que lo estén disfrutando. Saludos.


End file.
